The Biker and the Princess
by belle717
Summary: Post Gilmore Girls Finale/Pre Sons of Anarchy Pilot. Rory runs into Tristan in Charming and continues on her way only to have to run back to him to keep her safe. Only, its not Tristan who saves her, its his older brother Jax, who is the one she needed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Sons of Anarchy

Chapter 1

Rory was sitting in a diner on Main Street of a small California town called Charming. The bus driver had decided he needed a lunch break and the 30 reporters had taken over the diner. Her head was pounding and coffee was not helping. 14 months on a bus and then to be at the mercy of a strange bus driver was not a relaxing way to live life.

Staring out the window onto Main Street she watched as the world moved by. This was definitely no Stars Hollow. This was the kind of small town Paris had wanted when she came to Stars Hollow trying to write an expose on the seedy underside of small town life. She should text Paris.

At that thought, she saw two blond hair men leave a store across the street, joking with each other. They were wearing matching leather cuts. There was something familiar about the younger one, the one with short hair. Then he turned and looked toward the diner.

Rory jumped up and rushed out of the diner as the men climbed on their motorcycles. "Tristan," she called as she approached them.

Both men stopped and looked toward the brunette with bright blue eyes who was calling for Tristan. Tristan recognized the young girl and got off his bike and jogged toward her. "Mary!" he called as he got to her, picking her up in a hug and swinging her around. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"My bus driver wanted a lunch break."

"Bus Driver?"

"I'm a reporter following Barack Obama."

"Well, I'll be damned," Tristan said leading her out of the road.

By this time, the other man with longer blond hair had gotten off his motorcycle and made his way over to them.

"Tris?" he asked giving Rory an appreciating look. Rory blushed, secretly glad she had dressed in a black pencil skirt with a sexy slit up the back, a ruffle blue shirt and a flirty black jacket with black stilletto heels on her feet.

"Jax, this is my Mary. Rory, this is my brother, Jax."

Rory gave Tristan a questioning look. "Brother?"

"Long story," Tristan said shrugging.

Rory smiled. "Ok, well, what is this about?" Rory asked touching his leather.

"Another long story," Jax said smiling.

Rory nodded and saw the bus pull up. "Well, that's the bus. Tristan it was good to see you, Jax, it was nice to meet you," Rory said before turning and walking toward the diner, an extra sway in her step.

When Rory got back in the diner, Jax turned to Tristan, "Man, she is hot. How the hell did you leave her behind?"

"Mom said to come home," Tristan shrugged. "How many times have you denied one of her wishes?"

Both guys got back on their bikes. "Its not the last we have seen of that one," Jax said looking over to the diner where Rory was collecting her bags.

"Jess," Rory pleaded. "Please don't." She got out before he hit her. Something caught his attention and she made her way down the sidewalk. Frantically, she sought her way back to that small town where her one friend in the west could help her.

The next day, Rory found herself at a gas station about 50 miles from Charming and looked up the phone number to the auto repair shop that was on Tristan and Jax's shirts. She dialed the number and waited.

"Teller-Morrow Auto," she heard a gruff sounding woman say.

"Um, hi," Rory started trying to put on her best innocent act. "I was hoping to speak to Tristan."

"Why do you need to speak to Tris?"

Rory started to panic. "He is the only one I know out here and I'm stuck at this gas station and I have no where to go and no one to call for help. We used to be friends and I hate to call him now, but I just need some help."

The woman on the other end of the line waited. "How do you know him?"

"From back east. I ran into him the other day in Charming. It has to be fate because I would be completely alone out here if I hadn't seen him."

"He's not here," the woman said. Rory sobbed. "Where are you? I will send someone for you."

Rory told her where she was and hung up the phone.

A little over an hour later, Rory heard the sound of motorcycles approaching. She kept her head down, her hair covering her face.

When the bikers pulled up to the gas station, Jax saw a girl sitting on the ground her back against the wall. She had on dusty faded jeans, high heeled boots and a white tank top with black embellishments. She had her knees up to her chest and her arms crossed over them with her face on her arms. Her brown, semi curled hair was covering her face.

Jax motioned for the others to wait. He walked up to her, stopping a few feet away.

"You the one looking for Tristan?"

Rory looked up, her large sunglasses covering her face and nodded, happy to see Jax.

He held out a hand for her and she took it standing and brushing dust off her jeans.

"Who are you?" Jax asked.

Rory lifted her sunglasses and revealed her bright blue eyes, one of which was sporting a large black and blue mark with a cut.

"Mary?"

"My name is Rory."

"Right, right," Jax said leaning down to pick up her two small bags. "What happened?"

"My ex caught up with me in Oakland. I left the tour and thought Tris would be able to help me hide out for a while."

Jax considered this. "We'll take care of you." Jax handed her the jacket she had thrown through the handles of one of her bags. "Put this on." She did as she was told and he put the helmet on her, fastening it for her.

"You ever been on a bike."

"Years ago."

"Just hold on to me tight and do what I do."

Rory nodded. Jax tossed her bags to the other two, Chibs and Opie and climbed on his bike. She climbed on behind him and pressed her body against his, wrapping her arms around his waist. He took off, leading the formation.

30 minutes later, they pulled over at another gas station. Jax patted her hands and Rory got off the bike. Jax did too and led her inside to a rest room.

He pulled out some towels, wet them and lifted her glasses. He started dabbing at the dust marking her face.

She looked at him quizzically.

"We weren't in an exactly friendly neighborhood back there, if you know what I mean," Jax answered as he continued to examine her face.

"Tristan is married," Jax said. "He can't be too involved with you. His old lady would hate that. But I will do what I can for you. His old lady is very sensitive about his Mary and about other sweetbutts that give him attention."

Rory nodded and touched his leather cut. "What is the Sons of Anarchy?"

"A motorcycle club, doll."

"And there are a lot of girls who find this club attractive."

Jax nodded.

Rory smiled. "Thank you for coming for me."

"Well, I was coming to pay you off if you were some sweetbutt who got herself in trouble by Tristan in the past," Jax said. "So my intentions weren't that honorable."

Rory looked down and Jax hugged her. "It will be alright. You're with us now. We'll get you home safe."

"I can't go home, Jax," she said her lips quivering. "He will kill me if he finds me there."

"Then he won't find you there," Jax said kissing her softly.

"Come on," Jax said pulling her to his side. "My mom is making a family dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Sons of Anarchy

Chapter 2

Jax, Opie and Chibs pulled up in front of the Morrow house. Rory climbed off the back of the bike and noticed several other bikes there. Jax got off behind her and pulled her close as they walked toward the house.

Jax walked in first with Rory, followed by the other two guys who greeted an older woman with hugs and continued out. She was smoking a joint, but was well put together with a scar on her chest.

"I thought I told you to get rid of her," the woman said to Jax.

"Mom, this is Rory, Tristan's friend from high school," Jax said. "Rory, this is my mother, Gemma."

Rory put her sunglasses on the top of her head, revealing her injury and put on her society smile. "Gemma, its so nice to meet you."

Gemma stepped forward and took Rory's chin in her hand. "Gilmore, right?" Rory nodded. "I knew your grandparents. Let's get that cut cleaned up before dinner. Jax, get Trina to come watch this food while we go to the back."

Gemma led Rory to the back bathroom and sat her down on the toilet, handing her the joint. Rory took a pull from it and watched as Gemma pulled out a large first aid kit before exhaling. Gemma started working on Rory's cut. Rory flinched and Gemma stopped.

"Are you bringing trouble to my family?"

"Not much, ma'am."

"Never call me ma'am. What kind of trouble are you in?"

"My ex boyfriend tracked me down on the press bus I was on and attacked me. I got some of my stuff and headed back here. I saw Tristan the other day and met Jax. I hoped they could help me lay low. He threatened my mother if I went home to her."

"I will talk to my husband about what to do with you, we can definitely buy you a couple of days to get your head together," Gemma said affixing butterfly bandages to Rory's cheek. "He did a pretty good number on you here, I'm glad he didn't get much further."

Rory smiled and Gemma ushered her back to the dining room where everyone was gathering. Tristan walked over to Rory and gave her a small hug, introducing her to Trina, his wife. As everyone began to sit, Jax motioned to Rory to take the seat next to him and they began to eat dinner.

Everyone basically left Rory alone during dinner and Jax would reach over and rub her thigh when she would start to get a little anxious. There was something strangely attractive about this man. On the outside he seemed like a tough biker, who lived on the edge, but there was a tenderness about him. He made her feel completely comfortable and safe.

During dessert, Jax leaned back in his chair and put his arm around Rory, twirling her hair as they all discussed some business that Rory didn't understand.

When everyone was done eating, Jax turned to Rory. "I live in a dorm room above our clubhouse. You are welcome to stay here with my mom and step-dad or you can come stay with me. There will probably be a party at the clubhouse, but you will not be alone there. I can't guarantee you company here at the house."

She looked at Gemma and the formidable Clay and then back at Jax. "I'll go with you. A party might make me feel better."

Jax smiled and stood to go, grabbing Rory's hand and leading her out the door.

"Thank you for dinner Gemma, it was delicious," Rory called as Jax dragged her out.

Gemma watched as they climbed on Jax's bike. Clay came up behind her. "We'll talk to her tomorrow," he whispered in Gemma's ear.

"I'm just worried about Jax," Gemma said. "This girl is a society girl. I'm worried she is just slumming it for a while and will break his heart."

"We'll deal with her tomorrow."

Jax and Rory went to the clubhouse. Rory just smiled at Jax as he wrapped his arm around her waist and started to lead her in. After a few steps, she stopped. Jax turned to look at her, standing very very close. He laid his hands on her hips and she put her hands on his chest.

"Rory?"

"I just met you."

"Yeah."

"And, while I like it, I'm confused about it."

"Confused about what?"

"Your constantly touching me, like we've known each other for more than four hours."

"And you like it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I like it too, however, I'm also, for lack of a better term, marking you. If I act indifferent toward you, they guys in there would go ape shit over you. However, I'm the VP of the founding charter of the Sons of Anarchy. If they know you are mine, they won't bother you."

"Alright."

Jax turned around and continued to lead her into the clubhouse. The guys greeted him warmly and Jax directed her to the bar where the bartender pushed two shots toward them. Jax picked one up and handed it to Rory. He then picked up one for himself and clinked glasses with her. He watched appreciatively as she downed the shot with him.

He reached over and pulled her toward him. He smiled as he bent his head to kiss her. He ran one hand over her back to rest on her ass. His other hand snaked through her hair. She ran her hands up his side and assisted him in the show that she wasn't a free agent. He pulled away.

"I'll show you my room so you can retreat at any time tonight," Jax said reaching for the bags Opie and Chibs left on the end of the bar.

Jax ushered her down the hall and up some stairs to his room. His was definitely the best room, on the top floor, at the end of the hall, furthest away from the bar.

"Welcome to my home away from home," he said opening the door and letting her in. "This is my closet, I will put your stuff in there. If you need anything of mine, please feel free to use it," Jax walked over to the other door. "Bathroom, we have a maid, so don't be scared of it. As for the bed," Jax said walking over toward Rory looking at the double bed, "we can figure out sleeping arrangements later."

Rory blushed. "I would really love to freshen up before heading back out there."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Only if you want to, but company would be nice. Its sort of intimidating here."

"We are family here and this is the safest place for us," Jax said sitting down on the bed.

Rory nodded and went to her bag. She pulled out a denim mini skirt and a pink cami, with a lace overlay over the bust and a sheer overlay below the bust. She sat down on the bed and pulled her boots off. She blushed when she saw Jax watching her intently and she shimmied out of her jeans revealing her black lace thong. Then she slid her denim mini skirt over her legs and sat down to put her boots back on. She stood and took off her white tank and turned to pick up the pink cami.

Jax reached forward then and pulled her to him running his hands over her bare skin. "You are beautiful," he said reaching to kiss her. Rory smiled and pulled back after a short kiss.

She turned to put on the cami and Jax stopped her, reaching out and touching the tattoo that marked her lower back. Scrolled text, L.D.B. With other markings.

"I realize," Rory started, still standing in front of Jax with her mini skirt and black lace bra on, "that there is more going on here in this motorcycle club than you are telling me. I also realize that you will have to learn to trust me before you let me in on your secrets, but that mark proves that I can keep secrets. I know you can too, which is why I will give you a brief explanation of that tattoo on my back."

She pulled her cami on and stood back from him. "I am a Yale graduate. My family has always attended Yale, I come from a family who came over on the Mayflower. A lot of old money will eventually come my way. That being said, people from my world look at college as a last hoorah before submitting to their family destiny. I was a legacy for a particular secret society at Yale that took a lot of chances, ranging from legal adrenaline surging activities to the slightly illegal. I was arrested for stealing a yacht once. Everybody in the society gets a tattoo somewhere. As a legacy, mine is more prominent than others. You are the only one outside of the society who knows I am a member."

Without another word, she picked up a bag and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her hair and started straightening it by the time Jax joined her in the bathroom. He put his hands on her hips and kissed her shoulder. "Thank you."

She nodded and started applying some makeup. Jax continued to hug her as she got ready and when she was he went to change his clothes. He put on fresh jeans, revealing his red boxers to Rory and pulled out a clean white Tshirt to wear under his leather. Rory walked up behind him and ran her hand over his tattoo. She kissed his back and then let him change.

When they walked back into the clubhouse, the party had gone into full swing. A group was playing darts, another playing pool, another playing poker. Scantily clad girls were crawling all over the place.

Jax leaned toward Rory and whispered. "You will be safe from the guys, but if you want the girls to leave me alone, you will have to mark me as yours."

He smirked as he pulled away and Rory just shook her head and walked over to the bar, Jax not far behind. The bartender handed Jax a beer and Rory nodded that the same was fine for her. He leaned back against the bar. Several girls came up to him and started fawning all over him. Rory stood closer to Jax and he put his arm around her and kissed her neck. While he was doing that, she gave the other girls a look that told them to back off.

"Why do I always fall for the charming, blond haired leaders of a group?" Rory asked as he pulled away to look at her.

"You like powerful men."

"Maybe that's it," Rory said placing her hand on Jax's chest. "So, if I wanted to go hang out with some girls, which ones won't claw my eyes out for taking you off the market tonight?"

Jax put his hand on the small of her back, under her cami. "Give me a hot kiss and I'll introduce you to some of the wives."

Rory shook her head and started to walk away. Jax reached for her arm and pulled her back to him where he was still sitting on a stool at the bar. He pulled her between his legs, flush up against him. His lips just a breath away from hers. "You have to give me the kiss so I don't feed you to the hyenas."

Rory slid her hands under the hem of his shirt, fingering the waistband of his boxers. She pressed her body against his and pressed her lips to his, running her tongue over his lips, asking for entrance. He pressed his tongue against hers and they dueled for dominance in the kiss. He slid his hands under the back of her top, raising her top up. She could feel him starting to get hard as they kissed and she pulled away. "I am not usually like this," she whispered.

"Well, you do it well."

"So the women who won't claw my eyes out are..."

"Give me a second to recover please."

As the night progressed the crowd thinned, several of the ladies Rory had been playing cards had been taken home. Mostly just single and unattached Sons were left and Jax came back to the table where the more attached women where drinking and gossiping, getting to know Rory.

Jax sauntered over and stood behind Rory, leaning down to kiss her neck.

Rory put down her cards,passed the joint on, and looked at the women at the table. "Sorry ladies, I'm needed elsewhere," she said before standing to follow Jax.

Jax kissed her when she turned to him. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips, lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he moved his hands to her ass and felt skin, so he moved to carry her to his room.

When they got into his room he pushed her against the wall and kissed down her neck, to her cleavage. He stepped back to let her down, bringing his hands to her face, he stopped kissing her. "You don't have to sleep with me if you don't want to."

"Yes, I do, I have no where else to go," Rory joked.

"You know what I mean baby," Jax said kissing her neck.

She pulled back and put her hands on his waist. "There is something about you, and this place, I feel completely free and safe. I feel like the world could come banging at the door looking for me and you would keep it from crashing in on me."

"Its the booze and the weed," Jax joked before kissing her again. "Are you absolutely sure?"

She kissed his palm, his cheek, his lips. "I have never wanted anyone more than I want you," Rory said her pupils dilating and her voice husky.

Jax leaned forward and nipped at her lips. He slid his hands under her top until his hands covered her lacy bra. He broke away and lifted her top off. He kissed down her cleavage. She sighed and leaned back against the door.

Jax picked her up again and carried her to the bed, laying her down on the bed, he shed his leather and his T-shirt. He pulled off her boots and crawled up the bed to kiss her again. Rory ran her hands over he muscles of his back. He moved to kiss her breast, teasing her nipples beneath the lace. She moaned and arched her back. She rolled them over, her on top straddling him. She kissed down his chest and began working on unbuttoning his pants.

While she kissed a trail down his stomach, he unhooked her bra. When she had his pants unbuttoned, he flipped them back over and discarded the last of his clothing before pulling off her bra. He again attacked her breast, swirling his tongue over her nipple, teasing the other one with his fingers.

Rory moaned again and Jax moved his hand under her skirt, pushing aside the lace of her thong. He felt how wet she was already. He dipped his finger into her slightly and then moved to rub her clit. Rory moaned under his fingers.

Rory pulled his face back up to hers, kissing him hard. When he pulled away, she looked in his eyes. "I need you in me, now," she said in a husky tone.

Jax pulled back and rid her of her skirt and thong and crawled back up the bed so his cock was resting at her opening. She hooked her ankles behind his back and put her hands on his cheeks and brought him forward to kiss her as he entered her. He moved in her, while kissing her for a few moments before she flipped them over and leaned back, her hands on his chest at first to help her find her rhythm on him. He reached up and teased her nipples. She rode his cock until she felt herself starting to orgasm. When he felt her begin to orgasm and felt her walls contracting around him he joined her and came hard as she collapsed on top of him, panting and quivering.

Jax kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her. She took a few moments to recover before looking up at him and kissing him again.

"I..." Rory began.

Jax laughed and then rolled them over and reached to pull a sheet over them. "God, Rory, you are fucking amazing."

"I..." Rory began again.

"You ok?"

She nodded. "I'm a writer and I have no words to describe that."

Jax leaned over her and lifted his eyebrows.

"I figured it out," Rory laughed. "You are god-like."

Jax laughed and laid back down on his back. Rory rolled into him and got comfortable. With in minutes, both were asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Sons of Anarchy

A/N: Weekend Present, extra long chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Clay banged on the door for five minutes and heard nothing from inside the room. He knew Jax's bike was outside and no one had seen him since the early morning hours when he had carried Rory out of the clubhouse and toward the dorms.

When Clay opened the door he was greeted with the sight of a sleeping couple. Both parties naked beneath the thin sheet. Jax was on his back, with one arm under Rory. Rory was on her stomach, one leg over Jax, and one arm over Jax, holding his hand. The sheet had been pushed down to their waists through the night and Rory's hair was spread out over her back and her pillow.

"Jax!" Clay barked from the door.

Jax jumped and started to sit up before realized he had Rory on him, naked with the sheet dipping dangerously low. Instead he lifted his head.

"Yeah," he said his voice raspy from sleep.

"Both of you get dressed and meet me in the chapel."

Jax nodded and laid his head back down on the pillow.

Rory picked her head up. It was throbbing. She put it back down and groaned. Jax smiled and kissed her temple before scooting from under her. She pulled the sheet up and rolled on to her back, her eyes almost closed but enjoying the sight before her.

Jax pulled on some blue boxers, baggy jeans and a black Tshirt. He turned back and saw Rory still in bed and picked up her skirt and got her one of his Tshirts.

"Here, put this on," Jax said handing her the clothes. Rory groaned and sat up, taking the clothes from him. She slid the Tshirt on and stood up to slip her skirt on. She went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her hair. Jax followed her in and pulled out the mouthwash and two dixie cups. He poured the mouth wash into the cups and handed one to Rory. She smiled and rinsed her mouth.

"You ready?" Jax asked. Rory nodded and Jax kissed her softly. "I had the best night of sleep I have had in ages. You are a goddess."

"I slept well, too," Rory said. "I need underwear."

"I purposely didn't give you any."

Rory gave him a look. "I can't face your parents while I'm going commando."

"Well make them sexy so I have a good visual to hold on to for the day."

Rory left the bathroom and squatted down to get a thong out. She pulled one out and saw Jax watching her and blushed. She slid the lace up her legs slowly and adjusted them under her skirt.

Jax kissed her as he opened the door. "No need to be nervous, I am behind you."

As Rory followed Jax back to the clubhouse, she looked down at her Tshirt and saw it said "Reaper Crew" across the front and was so long it was covering her skirt. She rolled it into a knot in the back and then rolled the sleeves up a bit. They walked through the clubhouse to a door on the other side. Jax opened the door and let Rory in. The room was empty. Jax led Rory to the head of the table and pulled out a seat for her, seeing how she had altered her shirt.

She took his seat and Jax sat next to her.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Jax said.

"I need a taco and some coffee," Rory said admiring the table.

"That's a strange combo," Jax said leaning back in his seat.

"Probably the most important things to know about me are, number 1, I drink a lot a of coffee and number 2, tacos are my hang over food."

"I'll get you some coffee after we talk to them and I don't know what I can do about the tacos."

Rory smiled. "Copper boom."

Jax reached for her and pulled her into his lap, kissing her neck and rubbing her thigh. She put one hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. Jax ran his hand under the edge of her skirt and his other up her back. Gemma and Clay chose that moment to walk in. Rory tried to pull away but Jax held her close continuing to kiss her. Clay cleared his throat.

Jax stopped kissing her but kept their faces close. Rory blushed.

"If you two are done, we have business to discuss," Gemma said staring Rory down.

Jax nodded and let Rory slide off his lap and back into her chair.

"So, Rory," Clay started. "Gemma said you were in a bit of trouble."

Rory inhaled sharply. "I was a reporter on the Obama press bus. A few days ago, we came through Charming and stopped for lunch, which is when I saw Tristan and Jax. Then, the day before yesterday, we had been a an event in Oakland and had the night off, so several of us went to a club."

Jax rubbed her thigh, "Its ok, you are safe here."

Rory nodded. "Jess, an ex-boyfriend, saw me there. He became agitated and he asked me to come outside with him. I followed trying to avoid a scene and he started just, I don't know, ranting about how much he loved me and he thought I loved him and how wrong I was to have dated when I knew he loved me and then he hit me and started threatening me and my mom.

"I didn't know what to do, so when I had the chance I bolted and ended up at that gas station. I saw Charming on a map and knew that Tristan was here so I called."

Clay and Gemma nodded. "You know Tristan from high school?" Clay asked.

"Yes, we were in the same classes."

"Chilton is not a cheap school," Gemma began. "If you could afford to go there, why did you run here and not call Mommy and Daddy."

"My grandparents paid for my education, but we had a falling out a year ago and they won't take my calls....Listen, my mom is pregnant and I'm scared Jess will hurt her if I go to her. He, this," Rory sighed. "This isn't the first time he has tracked me down and threatened me. This time was the worst. He just keeps coming back, and I can deal with the threats against me, but not against my mom, or my grandparents."

There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah," Clay barked.

Opie walked in. "I'm not really sure about why she is here, but there is a guy in town asking about her."

Clay shook his head. "Thanks Opie."

With that Opie left and Rory let out a sob. Jax pulled her closer to comfort her.

"Does your mom know where you are?" Gemma asked.

Rory shook her head. "We haven't talked in six months."

Clay sat back in his chair and looked at Gemma. Gemma nodded and Clay looked to Jax who was staring intently at this new, intriguing girl. "Jax," Clay said. "Take Rory into town on your bike, see if you see this Jess. Take Juice and Tristan with you."

Jax stood up and waited for Rory. Rory stood and looked to Jax. Jax took her hand and lead her out to the clubhouse where most of the guys were hanging out. "Juice, Tristan, we got to go."

The guys got up and followed Jax and Rory out to the parking lot. 

"What's up, bro?"

"Seems the scumbag who marked up Mary here is in town looking for more."

"I say we give him more," Juice said climbing on his bike.

Rory got on the back of Jax's bike after he got on.

"You do that well, Ror," Tristan said. "And the bike suits you."

"Tristan, fuck off," Rory said smiling at him.

Jax took off and went to ride down main street. They drove in their formation for about twenty minutes before Rory tapped Jax's stomach and pointed toward the diner. Jax pulled over and parked followed by Tristan and Juice. Rory climbed off the bike and Jax came up behind her.

"He's with two guys," Rory said as Jax hugged her from behind.

"Let's just go check it out."

Rory nodded and let Jax put his arm around her waist. They walked into the diner with Tristan and Juice following. Jax leaned into kiss Rory as they walked past the booth where Jess was sitting. As Juice and Tristan walked by, Jess started to get up from his seat, but was stopped by the guys with him.

Jax guided Rory into a booth with her back to Jess. She slid into the booth and Jax sat next to her. Tristan slid in across from them and Juice sat on the back of the booth seat pointedly watching Jess's booth.

"They're Sixers, Jax," Tristan said flashing a look of concern, which was quickly replaced by faux confidence.

"What does THAT mean?" Rory asked as Jax hugged her close.

"They are our rivals and they aren't supposed to be in Charming," Jax whispered. "Now, smile at me."

Rory smiled at him as his phone went off.

Jax nodded at Juice and answered his phone.

"Yeah," he paused to listen, "Just having lunch at Main Street Diner," he paused again. "We would love MORE company," he paused. "See you soon."

As Jax hung up his phone, Juice stood up. Jax and Tristan did the same. Rory looked up to see Jess and two others approach their table.

Tristan stepped to the forefront of the group. "Hey Diner Boy, good to see you again."

"Never thought I'd see you here, Bible Boy," Jess replied.

"Ah, well, life takes us funny places."

"Big coincidence that my girl ended up here, with you, don't you think?" Jess asked eying Rory.

"I'm not sure who you are talking about, but Rory is with me," Jax said nudging Jess back without touching him.

"Rory is my girl." Jess stated.

"Ah, let's not turn this into a pissing contest here, Diner Boy," Jax said. "All I know is where she spent last night, and it wasn't with you."

Jess stepped forward, clearly angry. About then, four more guys pulled up on bikes.

"The bigger issue, though," Jax said, reclaiming his space, "is that you are in Sons territory."

"And to come into Sons territory and try to lay claim to the VP's girl is asking for trouble," Tristan said.

The guys with Jess told him it was time to go. When they got to the door, Jess turned and glared at Rory. "This isn't over Rory, you are MY girl."

When they were out the door, Jax turned to Juice. "Take the others and escort the Sixers out of Charming. Tris, escort us back to the clubhouse."

Jax put his hand out to Rory. She took it and slid out of the booth and leaned into Jax as he put his arm around her. As they walked out of the diner, Jax stopped at the counter and handed the waitress a $20.

"Sorry for the trouble."

They got back to the clubhouse and Jax led her into the shop to talk to Clay.

"Was it him?"

"He's a Sixer, there were three of them here," Jax answered.

"Did you know he was a Sixer?" Clay asked Rory.

Rory shook her head. "I have never seen that jacket before today."

Clay shook his head. "He have rank?"

"Don't think so."

"How'd it go down?"

"Just educated him and had the boys escort them to the Charming line."

"Where do we stand?" Clay asked.

"She can't go," Jax said. "I'm worried that even if we send her home, he will track her down there and it won't be pretty. She has to stay until the problem is solved."

Clay nodded. "Rory, I'm sure Gemma could use your help getting lunch set up, could you?"

"Oh, of course, I would love to help," Rory said smiling.

Jax kissed her temple and pointed toward the kitchen.

When she had gone through the doors, Clay looked at Jax. "What hold does this girl have on you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You are willing to start a war with the Sixers for her," Clay said. "Why?"

"This girl is amazing, Clay, I don't know how she cast her spell on me, but Clay, I really like having her around."

Rory and Gemma set up a buffet for the Teller-Morrow guys, most of whom were also Sons.

Clay sat at the head of the table, Jax and Gemma on either side of him and Rory sat next to Jax. The other guys chatted back and forth.

"Rory," Clay said. "You are welcome to stay here until your problem is handled. I know you only brought the essentials, so Gemma will take you out this afternoon and get you some more clothes and any other essentials you need. We will also look into getting you more permanent accommodations."

"You don't have to do that," Rory said. "I can get by on what I have."

"Nonsense," Gemma said looking at Jax. "We will get you set up, after lunch, we will head out."

Rory nodded and looked at Jax. He just squeezed her thigh.

After they cleaned up from lunch, Gemma and Rory got in Gemma's car and headed to the shopping district of Charming. Gemma led her into a boutique.

"They have some of the best jeans here," Gemma told Rory as they walked in.

"Hey Lila," Gemma called as they made their way into the store.

"Hey Gem," the woman behind the counter said.

Both of the women started flipping through the stack of jeans.

"Are you a size 2?" Gemma asked.

"No, 4," Rory replied pulling out a pair of jeans.

They walked through the store. "I'm not sure what you have and what you need," Gemma said.

"I have a pair of jeans, a denim skirt, three tank tops and a leather jacket," Rory answered.

"Well, we have a lot of work to do."

Gemma picked up a second pair of jeans and two mini skirts. Rory picked up two graphic tees. Gemma handed Rory a denim jacket an a few more tank tops.

"Go try these on."

Rory took all the clothes and moved toward the dressing room. A few minutes later she came out of the dressing room. "You are right Gemma, these are fabulous jeans."

Gemma paid for the clothes and handed Rory a pair of jeans and a graphic tee. "Go put these on."

Rory took them and went back to the dressing room.

When she came out, Gemma whistled. "I can see what Jax sees in you."

Rory blushed.

"Let's go get you some lingerie and some more shoes."

"Gemma, this is all too much," Rory said, shaking her head.

Gemma pulled Rory close. "For some reason, my son has taken a peculiar liking to you and feels obligated to you," Rory shook her head. "He wants to take care of you, and this is part of it."

Rory looked at Gemma.

"Are you going to break his heart?"

"I," Rory paused. "This is all out of my realm of normalcy. I have never felt like this with any guy. I am usually very shy, but something about him, makes me want to be near him and has pushed me out of my shell. I have never slept with a man after just one day. Hell, I've never even kissed a guy within the first week of knowing him."

"So..."

"So, I have no idea, Gemma. Its been less than 24 hours."

"Then, back off before he gets hurt."

Rory nodded and looked away.

Several hours later, Rory and Gemma got back to the shop. Rory took her stuff and went directly to Jax's room. She put her bags down and sat on the bed. She sat with her back to the door, elbows on her knees, her head in her hands.

Jax watched as Rory tensely got out of the car and walked to the dorms, refusing to look in his direction.

Jax looked at Gemma, who shrugged.

Jax put down the alternator he was working on, wiped his hands on a rag and followed Rory.

She didn't look up when he came in the door.

He hesitated and then moved into the room, kneeling down in front of her. "Hey," he paused. "How was shopping?"

"Great," Rory said to her knees.

"Rory?"

She looked up. "I've been thinking maybe I should stay at your mom's or get a hotel room, or something."

"What did my mom say to you?"

"Nothing Jax," Rory said. "Its just, this is all so fast and I don't want to intrude."

"What if I prefer your intrusion?"

"I just want what is best for us."

"And you think what is best is if we step back and stay apart."

"Maybe."

"I don't." Jax said. "Where is this coming from? I thought you felt comfortable and safe here with me."

"I do," Rory said.

"Then, what is going on here?"

Rory shook her head.

Jax leaned forward and kissed her hand.

"I will be right back," Jax said walking out of the room.

Jax walked back to the shop and found his mom in the office. "Mom."

"Yeah," Gemma said working on the computer.

"What did you say to her?"

"I just asked her where this was all going."

"And?"

"And she doesn't know," Gemma replied.

"How was that conversation finished, Ma?" Jax asked. "She wants to go and it is not safe. She needs to be under protection until this Sixer thing is over."

"It might be best if you both backed off, we can still protect her if she isn't living in your room."

Jax inhaled. "You only interfere in our personal lives when this girl is involved. Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"You pulled Tristan home when he was close to dating her," Jax said stepping back from the desk. "Now, she is here and you are suddenly worried that I might get hurt. What about her gets you so riled up?"

"She is society, I don't want you to get hurt when she decides she's tired of slumming."

"Stay out of it Mom."

Gemma nodded and put her hands up in submission.

Jax walked back into his room and over to Rory. He stood in front of her and took her hands, pulling her to her feet. He pressed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her back. He pulled her flush against him.

After a mindnumbing kiss, he pulled back. "I'm sorry about my mother. I want this to continue naturally and, hell, I like you around Rory. Please don't go, you aren't an intrusion, I've been happier today than I have in ages. Please stay."

Rory shook her head and looked down.

"Please."

Rory looked in his blue eyes. She couldn't believe that she had just met this man yesterday and had not just kissed him, but slept with him. He was so similar to Logan, but was more genuine and made her feel like a priority in his world.

"I don't want to hurt you," Rory said. "And I don't know what I'm doing, so that makes me worry that I will hurt you."

"I have played it safe for years Rory, you are the first woman who has made me want to take a chance," Jax said touching her cheeks. "Stay."

Rory nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Sons of Anarchy

A/N: Weekend Present, extra long chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Two days later, Rory and Trina were sitting on Trina and Tristan's patio drinking coffee and enjoying a morning joint.

"So, not that its any of my business, but Tristan and I were discussing the issue with you and your mom," Trina said. "He said you used to be unnaturally close, but you haven't talked to her in six months."

Rory looked at the flowers that were growing all over the yard. "You know, once, when I first went away to college, our neighbor gave my mom tulip bulbs to plant and tend to get over my moving out. So I went home one weekend and my mom was sitting on the ground trying to plant these bulbs and they had grown this mold and had things crawling all over them. We screamed and flailed around on the ground and threw the bulbs away."

Trina laughed and waited for Rory to continue. "She married my dad when I was 21. Then divorced my dad six months later and broke his heart. Then she married Luke, Jess's uncle, who was a father figure to me. He was always there for me, took care of me when I was sick, came to my high school graduation and helped me move into my first dorm room and threw me this amazing going away party," Rory looked down at the table. "Then she went and slept with my dad and got pregnant. Broke Luke's heart too. We had this blow up fight and its been six months since she has called me."

"God, Ror, that sucks, I'm sorry."

"Treen," Jax called from the house. "Ror!"

"Out here, Jax!" Trina called.

"We got to go," Jax said coming through the door. "Jess is back."

The girls got up and followed Jax into the house. "Trina, take your car over to the clubhouse. Ope is outside waiting for you. Ror, you are with me, Juice and Chibs are waiting for us."

Rory and Trina followed Jax out of the house and found Chibs, Opie and Juice in a stand off with Jess and two other Sixers.

"Get back in the house," Jax said over his shoulder.

Rory and Trina stepped back into the house.

Jax walked forward and stepped in front of the other guys. Jess walked up to him.

"I told you to stay out of Charming," Jax said arms crossed.

"I just have a message for Rory, but since you won't let me talk to her, I will give it to you."

Jax lifted his chin.

"The Gilmores should watch their back," Jess said. "They have been in Oakland looking for her, but their safety ends at midnight. We see them after that, they are good as dead."

Rory watched as Jess talked to Jax and Jax seemed to remain unflappable until Jess and his crew got back in their car and drove away. As soon as they were out of sight, Jax turned around and strode back to the house.

Jax kissed Rory. "You have to call your grandparents."

"What? Why?" Rory said, her eyes filling with fear.

"They are in Oakland looking for you and Jess put a hit out on them that goes into effect at midnight."

"What?!"

"Call your grandparents, tell them you are ok and will meet them at their hotel for lunch at noon," Jax said. "Its 9, we can be there in 2 hours and we still have 12 hours to get them out of California."

Rory began to panic. Jax pulled her close and whispered assurances in her ears. "I will make sure they are ok, Rory, nothing will happen to them."

Trina left the room and packed up a few items for Rory to take with her, brush, face clothes, makeup and other items.

When Rory calmed down, she took the phone Jax offered her and dialed her grandmother's cell phone number.

"Hello."

"Grandma, its Rory."

"Rory, where are you?"

"I'm staying with a friend outside of Oakland," Rory paused. "I hear you are in town, can we meet you for lunch?"

"Rory, why did you leave the campaign like that? Your mother, father, grandfather and I have been worried sick looking for you."

"I will explain at lunch," Rory said. "We will meet you in your hotel lobby at twelve."

"Rory..."

"Grandma, twelve, I've got to get on the road."

Rory hung up the phone and handed it back to Jax.

Trina handed Jax a duffel bag. "Stuff you will need to freshen up when you get there."

"I don't have clothes to wear to lunch."

"We will stop in Oakland," Jax said. "On the bike," Jax directed.

By the time they got outside, Tristan, Clay, Tig and Bobby had arrived.

Jax nodded at Clay and tossed the duffel bag to Opie. "I'm taking Rory to Oakland to fill in her family on why she is hiding out here and why they have to leave California."

"Take Juice, Opie and Chibs," Clay said. "The rest of us will hold down the fort here."

"Tristan," Jax said. "Call and make me reservations at the Plaza for lunch. Six of us," he said as he climbed on the bike.

Trina shrugged off her leather jacket and handed it to Rory before she got on behind Jax.

"I'll put a call in to some of the Nomads and have them meet you along the way," Clay said.

Jax nodded and started his motorcycle, taking off down the street.

Two hours later, the group pulled up to a row of store fronts. Jax and Rory headed into one store and before the store clerk could object to their presence, Rory flashed them her American Express Black Card.

"We need clothes for lunch," Rory said.

The clerk nodded and called for another to help Jax.

Soon, Rory was dressed to please her grandmother, in an ice blue pleated panel wrap dress with ruffles, silver strappy wedge heels, a silver metallic knitted leather handbag, and a hammered silver charm bracelet.

Jax was outfitted in black tuxedo banded pants, a blue deco striped shirt, black Italian leather shoes and a steel watch.

They packed their clothes into shopping bags and headed to the hotel, getting there twenty minutes early. Chibs, Opie and Juice stationed themselves around the outside of the hotel. Rory and Jax headed in to the lobby to wait.

Jax stood facing the elevators and Rory stood facing him, arms crossed, shoulders slumped.

Jax looked down at Rory and touched her cheek. She looked up at him. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

Rory blushed and shook her head. Jax leaned down and kissed her. Rory placed her hands on his chest. When Jax pulled back, she smiled.

"You look pretty good yourself."

Jax looked over her head. "The Gilmores have arrived."

"How do you know my grandparents?" Rory said turning to see her parents, grandparents and Logan.

"I went to Chilton for four years," he said into her ear, placing his hand on the small of her back for support.

Her family stopped in front of the couple, none of them smiling.

"Rory," Emily said stunned, staring at her fading black eye. "What happened?"

"Not now Grandma," Rory said. "Jax, this is my mother Lorelei, my father Christopher Hayden, my grandparents, Richard and Emily Gilmore and my exboyfriend, Logan Huntzberger," Rory said making the polite introductions. "Everyone, this is Jackson DuGrey Teller."

Lorelei's eyes shot up.

Jax stepped forward. "Yes, I know Richard and Emily," Jax said extending his hand to shake Richard's. Richard accepted. "Richard, Emily, it has been too long."

Emily was flabbergasted.

Jax then moved on to shake Christopher's hand, "Christopher, it is nice to meet you." Then Lorelei, "Lorelei, I have heard so much about you."

"I wish I could say the same," Lorelei said pointedly at Rory while shaking Jax's hand.

Jax then moved on to Logan. "Logan, how is your sister?"

Logan glared at Jax. "Married, a baby on the way," he said while shaking Jax's hand.

"That is good to hear," Jax said stepping back to Rory's side.

After an awkward silence that included much eye conversation between the Gilmore women, Jax spoke up again.

"Well, I have reservations for us at the hotel restaurant," Jax said. "Right this way."

Jax guided Rory as they led the group to the maitre'd. "I have a reservation for Teller," Jax said. "Could you add one to the table?"

After everyone had ordered, Emily broached the topic again.

"Rory, will you now explain why you have a black eye?"

Rory fidgeted in her seat and Jax touched her hand. "Do you want me to explain?"

Rory nodded, looking to her lap.

"I met Rory a week ago, when her tour bus came through town," Jax said. "She knows my brother, Tristan and he introduced us."

"How is Tristan?" Emily asked.

"He got married a couple of months ago," Jax answered. "Then, two days later, she called and needed someone to pick her up, so I headed out to get her and brought her to my parents house. When I found her, she had the black eye."

Rory looked up. "I never wanted to bother you with this, but Jess has been kind of, well, stalking me, since that summer I stayed in the pool house. Recently, it became a little more, um, frightening."

Jax touched Rory's back. A tear fell down her cheek. "Its ok, Rory, I'll finish," Jax said rubbing her back.

"He caught up with her here in Oakland, and beat her. She got away. He found her in Charming, that is where Tristan and I live. He has threatened her repeatedly, and the thing is, he is in a violent motorcycle club based here in Oakland." Jax's phone beeped and he checked it.

"You guys have to leave Oakland, immediately," Rory said.

"Why?" Lorelei said.

Jax swallowed and leaned forward. "He put a hit out on you that goes into effect at midnight. I arranged a flight for you, we are friends with the owner of the airstrip and one of my guys will be your pilot."

"One of your guys?" Logan broke in. "What makes you more qualified than Richard, Christopher or myself to make these decisions?"

"I'm from here, Logan, I understand the lifestyle and I know who to trust," Jax said. "You have never dealt with people like this. I make my living going between your world and theirs and I live in theirs. This isn't the east coast."

"A hit, shouldn't we call the police?" Emily said.

"No, no crime has been committed," Jax said. "Richard, Emily, you know my family, please trust me. I can get you out of here, I can even provide for your safety in Hartford until the problem is taken care of."

Richard shook his head. "I don't think so, this is absurd. I will call a security service and it will all be taken care of. Rory," he said pushing his chair back. "Let's go."

Rory looked up at him, Christopher and Logan stood also. "No, sit down," she ground out.

The men sat.

"Your security companies could easily be infiltrated by them, or be completely over taken by them. We are dealing with outlaws, Grandpa, Dad, let the outlaws who are on our side take care of this."

"We won't leave you Rory, you must come with us," Christopher spoke up.

Rory looked to Jax. She saw fear flash through his eyes. Looking in his eyes, she said, "No, Dad, I won't leave. I'm not sure what is going on with me and Jax, but I want to stay and figure it out."

"You will be safer in Hartford," Emily said.

"I will be safer with Jax," Rory said looking in Jax's eyes. Then, she turned to her family. "But you will be safer in Hartford. Jax has a plane ready for you, please get on it. He has security waiting for you on the other end, please accept that and trust him. Trust me."

Jax's phone beeped again just as the waiter brought the food. He checked it. "Please, lets eat, then you can pack and I have a car waiting for you out front."

Rory and Jax waited out front with the guys. When her family came out, Emily gasped at the sight of Opie, Juice and Chibs, three unapologetic bikers. The luggage was loaded into the limo. Rory watched as her family got into the limo.

Jax kissed her cheek, "Ride with them."

Rory furrowed her brow.

"Two reasons, Ror," Jax said smirking. "First, maybe you can convince them you are alright and second, that dress isn't really meant for the back of a Harley."

Rory laughed and let Jax help her into the limo. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I will be right in front of the limo."

Rory nodded and offered him a sad smile as he closed the door. They all watched as he donned his leather cut and climbed on his Harley.

Quickly, Jax pulled in front of the limo and the limo began to move.

Rory saw Emily open her mouth to object and Rory put her hand up. "I will not listen to any disparaging remarks against Jackson Teller. He is a terrific man who cares for me and for you even though you have been throwing eye daggers at him all afternoon. You will all begin to respect him and my life choices or this is the last time you will see me."

"Rory," Christopher began.

"No, Dad," Rory said. "I'm still upset about what you both did to Luke. I am not ready to deal with that issue, I'm fighting for my life and yours right now."

The escorted limo entered the air strip. Half Sac was waiting for them near the plane. Half Sac, with Juice and Chibs, walked the outside of the plane, checking it, then boarded the plane, checking it thoroughly.

Rory hugged her grandparents and father as they boarded the plane after it checked out. She nodded at Logan as he boarded and waited for her mother.

"Rory, I can't leave you here, please I need to be with you," Lorelei said.

Rory looked to Jax. He nodded. Rory looked back at Lorelei and nodded.

Jax pulled Rory to his side. "You can ride in the van with your mom, or you can change and ride with me."

"I'll change," she said. "I enjoy riding with you."

Jax walked her and Lorelei back to the hangar as the plane began to taxi to the runway. Jax took the bag from Opie's bike and handed it to Rory. "Go, we should get out of here as soon as the plane gets in the air."

Rory took the bag and looked at Lorelei. "I will be right back."

Rory climbed into the van and slipped her dress off, changing back into her jeans and a black tank with a scoop neck with draped cord and beaded necklaces embellishing the front. She pulled on her boots and her leather jacket before packing her $1500 outfit into the duffel bag.

Lorelei was stunned. Her daughter had stepped into the van as a trendy society girl and stepped out as a sexy biker chick.

"Mom, you ride in the van with Bobby," Rory said helping her into the van. "Ask him about his job impersonating Elvis."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Sons of Anarchy

Chapter 5

Two hours later, Rory and Jax pulled up in front of Gemma's with Bobby and Lorelei right behind them.

Rory climbed off the back of the bike and handed Jax her helmet. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard. Rory wrapped one arm around his neck and braced herself on the bike with the other. Jax brushed his hand over her breast and then pulled away. "You play dirty, woman."

"You won't be long?"

"No, go introduce our mothers."

"I can't believe you are leaving me alone to do this."

"I will compensate for it later," Jax said with a wink.

Bobby led Rory and Lorelei into the Morrow's kitchen. Gemma was sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee when they walked in. "Hey Gem," Bobby greeted.

"Hey Bobby," Gemma said standing.

"Gemma, this is my mother Lorelei. Mom this is Gemma." Rory said introducing the two.

"Gemma DuGrey?" Lorelei asked and Gemma nodded. "Well now it all makes sense. Its nice to finally meet you Gemma."

"You too Lorelei," Gemma said extending her hand. "I understand you need a place to stay?"

Rory nodded and Gemma led them to a guest room.

"Lorelei, make yourself comfortable," Gemma said. "Ror, why don't we go down and start dinner? The guys will be over in two hours and they are hungry." Gemma and Rory went back downstairs to the kitchen and began making three large lasagnas.

Lorelei joined them as Rory was talking to Gemma about their lunch.

"Can I help?" Lorelei asked in reference to the cooking.

Gemma started to say yes before Rory cut in. "No."

Gemma gave Rory a look. "My mother is not allowed to use the stove or oven for anything more than tater tots and pizza and she is not allowed to use a knife unless its to spread butter," Rory said smiling.

Rory and Lorelei laughed as Gemma looked back at Lorelei to gauge her reaction.

"Its true," Lorelei said. "I'm a dangerous domestic."

Jax & Rory

Several of the guys filtered in, kissing Gemma and Rory before heading to the living room to turn on the baseball game.

Tristan came in with Trina behind him. "Hey, Ma," Tristan said leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Ror," Tristan kissed the top of her head and then stopped. "Lorelei, hi."

"Tristan, good to see you again."

"You too, Lorelei," Tristan said. "This is Trina, my wife, Trina, this is Lorelei, Rory's mother."

Trina nodded and went to the refrigerator to grab a six pack of beer to pass out in the living room.

Clay and Jax came in then, Clay walked over and kissed Rory's cheek and then kissed Gemma. Jax kissed Rory, nodded at Lorelei and then kissed Gemma's cheek. "Clay, this is Lorelei, Lorelei, this is my step-father, Clay Morrow."

"Nice to meet you Lorelei," Clay said extending his hand.

Lorelei shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Clay."

Trina came back into the kitchen laughing. "The natives are getting restless Gemma," she said kissing Jax's and Clay's cheeks.

"We are waiting for Lyla and the kids," Gemma said.

Jax and Clay excused themselves for the living room. Lorelei watched as Gemma did a few last things in the kitchen and Rory and Trina tittered together looking at Rory's dress that she wore to lunch.

The timer went off and Rory and Trina returned to the kitchen to help Gemma get the lasagnas out of the oven. Then, they helped her put the bread in the oven.

The door opened and five kids came tumbling in in front of a scantily clad blond. "Hi," the kids hollered before running into the living room.

"Hey," Lyla said walking in.

"Hey, Sweetie," Gemma said. "Help the girls take the lasagna and salad to the table."

Lorelei was amazed as the three girls picked up the food and carried it in the dining room.

"You have them all trained well," Lorelei said to Gemma as she started taking the bread out of the oven.

"They are all sweet girls," Gemma said. "The guys in the club really look after the girls and the kids and the girls appreciate it. We are a family here."

Lorelei smiled as she watched the gruff men walk into the dining room joking and laughing with her daughter and teasing her.

Jax & Rory

After a rowdy family dinner, the guys went back into the living room to watch the last two innings of the game while the ladies cleaned up. While Trina was loading the plates that Lyla was rinsing into the dishwasher, Rory stretched.

Gemma noticed. "Ror, why don't you go sit in the living room with the guys for a while? We will take care of your mom."

When Rory began to protest, Gemma cut her off. "You rode for over four hours today, you aren't used to that, go sit."

Rory smiled and said "Thanks," before leaving the room.

Jax was sitting in an armchair to the side of the room. Rory went over to him and sat on the arm of the chair. Jax pulled her back to him so he could lay his head on her chest and she rested her legs over his. He rubbed circles on her back with his thumb, both passively watching the game and the kids playing in the sun room behind the TV.

Clay's cell phone rang and Tig muted the TV. Clay listened. Rory and Jax turned their attention to Clay.

When he hung up, he filled them in on the call.

"That was the Prospect. They landed, uneventful flight. He took them home and checked out each residence. They are fine. He is just waiting for the guys to watch over the Gilmores before he heads back."

"Thanks, Clay," Rory said. "I really appreciate you all putting yourselves out there for my family."

"You are our family now Rory and we protect our own," Chibs said in his Scottish accent.

Jax leaned up and kissed her neck. Rory got up and went to spread the news to the kitchen.

Jax & Rory

After the game the guys left. Clay went into the dining room where the ladies were drinking coffee and chatting.

Jax stopped in the doorway and looked at Rory who looked uncomfortable under the gaze of their mothers. Tristan walked up to him, putting an arm over his shoulders. "Do you want us to stay or go, bro?"

"What do you think? You have more of a history with Lorelei."

"I don't know, man, things are pretty icy between Lorelei and Gemma and between Lorelei and Rory. Trina looks tired though."

"Take the poor thing home," Jax said. "Clay and I will just have to step in and try to thaw the room."

"No," Tristan said stepping away. "You should take Rory to the dorms. Help her relax, she has had a rough day. Try to get her to talk about what's up between her and her mom and see if there is anything you can figure out to fix it."

"Lets go get our girls together," Jax said.

Jax and Tristan walked up behind their girls. "You ready," Jax asked Rory.

Rory looked at Lorelei who just raised her eyebrows and then to Gemma who nodded.

"Yeah," Rory stood. She went to kiss her mom, Gemma and Clay. Trina, Jax and Tristan did the same. She met the three by the door and walked into the night with them.

Once the door closed, Rory visibly let out a breath, tension leaving her body. Trina put her arm around Rory's waist and led her to the bikes. The girls put their heads together as the walked and then got on the bikes behind their respective guys.

Rory laid her head on the Jax's back while they rode.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Sons of Anarchy.

A/N2: Happy Friday!

Chapter 6

When they got to his room, Jax dropped the bag from his shoulder to the ground and reached forward to Rory. She was facing away from him. He pulled the leather jacket from her body and kissed her bare shoulder as he dropped the jacket to the ground. He ran his hands down her arms and back up them as he trailed kisses over her shoulder.

He told himself he would control himself, that this time would be more tender, less animalistic than it normally was.

He pulled her hair away from her neck and trailed kisses up to her ear, stopping to suck on her earlobe for just a moment before pulling away and walking around her.

She stood still enjoying the feeling of his kisses on her body. When he stood in front of her, she lifted her hands to his sides, rubbing up and down them.

He cupped her face, tilting it up to his lips. He started softly, running his tongue across her lips. He touched his tongue to hers, always gently, moving one hand to her neck.

Her hands moved to his buttons and began unbuttoning his shirt, bottom to top, then pushed his shirt and leather cut to the floor. He pulled her to him, enjoying the rough feeling of the beaded necklaces and cords of her shirt against his skin.

He moved his hands to her hips, playing with the hem of her tank top and she stepped back from his kiss so he could remove her shirt. He was surprised to find her bra-less and pulled her back to him, kissing her still tenderly.

She pressed herself against him, his hard, warm body against her soft, cool one. She ran her fingers over his strong shoulders with a feather light touch. He dipped her backwards, teasing her nipples with his tongue, sucking lightly on each on before pulling back up. Then, he began moving her toward the bed, unbuttoning the buttons on her tight jeans. Rory's legs hit the edge of the bed as Jax began to push her dark jeans down her creamy white legs. When she was completely naked, he laid her back on the bed, both of them scooting back until her head could reach the pillow. He ran his hand over her flat stomach, causing shivers to go down her spine.

He kissed down her neck, over her chest, stomach and back up. He stood up and removed his pants. Crawling up the bed between her legs, he kissed her knees, thighs, hips, stomach before stopping to lavish her breasts.

Rory moaned running her hands through his hair. He kissed back up her neck to her lips. Rory brought her legs up around him and he moved over her, pressing his cock against her. She ran her hands over his arms as he entered her, slowly, feeling every inch of her as he entered her. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he began to move in her. He kissed her tenderly as he moved, she ran her hands over her back, arching her back against him as she began to orgasm. He pushed into her one last time, cumming in her before falling against her.

He breathed heavily as he rolled off her, kissing her shoulder as he settled on his side, facing her, an arm over her stomach.

She sat up, pulled a blanket over them and turned on her side to face him.

Jax rubbed her side, then moved his hand to her cheek, caressing it.

"Rory?"

"Yeah," she said opening her eyes.

"Want to talk about this thing with your mom?"

Rory shook her head.

"Baby, please, lets talk about it."

"I will listen if you have anything to say."

"Your mother flew across the country to find you when she thought you were missing," Jax said. "She stayed when she found out you were in danger. She tried tonight with the group."

"But the whole time she never said anything to me, she just kept giving me these looks."

"Don't you think she regrets the fight, that she hasn't spoken to you in so long and that you didn't go to her when you needed help?"

"Maybe."

"Just talk to her tomorrow," Jax said. "I will tell Mom to bring her in the morning."

They laid on their sides facing each other, smiling at each other, cuddling.

There was a loud banging on the door. "Jackie Boy!"

"Yeah," Jax hollered back.

"We are going to Lake Side," Chibs hollered. "You and Rory should come with us!"

Jax looked at Rory, "Well?"

Rory nodded. "Be there in a minute Chibs!"

Rory climbed out of bed to start getting dressed.

Jax laid back, watching her. "You are beautiful."

Rory blushed. She slipped on a black fringe thong, black thigh high boots that hit just over her knees, and a dark gray jersey knit dress that cinched around the thighs, about 2 inches above her boots and had a beaded neckline and straps. Her hair was wavy and she swept her bangs over her left eye.

"How are you going to ride my bike in that?"

"You are going to have to let me on first and off last."

Jax shook his head and got out of bed, pulling on striped boxers, jeans, sneakers, a black 'Sons' hoodie and his cut.

"Come on," Jax said reaching out for Rory.

Rory took his hand and let him pull her out of his room. They walked into the clubhouse, both with their eyes sparkling and led the others out to their bikes.

When they reached Jax's bike, Jax pulled Rory in for a scorching kiss and picked her up in a fireman's carry to put her on his bike before climbing on himself. Rory clung to Jax as they rode to the quiet bar on the outskirts of Charming.

Jax parked his bike and got off assisting Rory in her dismount. They walked into the bar, his arm around her waist, her leaning heavily into him, followed by their entourage of bikers. They took a group of tables in the back.

Opie and Lyla walked in a few minutes later, followed shortly by Tristan and Trina. They all sat, drinking and talking, having a good time. Someone turned on the jukebox and the quiet bar got loud. Trina pulled Lyla and Rory up with her to dance to a fun, upbeat song.

Jax leaned back and took a shot of tequila while he watched this special girl. He wasn't sure why she was so special, but she made him happy, she put flutter in his stomach, she made him see the world clearer.

Rory turned to look at him while she danced and when their eyes met, her eyes sparkled as she smiled at him.

Juice elbowed Jax. "Stop with the eye sex, you're grossing us all out."

Jax elbowed him back. "You just wish you had someone like her."

"We all do," the prospect said taking a drink.

Jax put his glass down and got up, moving to the dance floor. He walked up behind Rory and wrapped his arms around her waist as she danced against him.

A few moments later, the song switched to a slow melody, with an Irish feeling to it. Jax turned Rory around to face him.

"This is a pretty song," Rory said wrapping her arms around Jax's neck.

Jax's head hung low and he nodded. The words started filtering through their haze and they looked into each other's eyes.

"And opening up has always been the hardest thing, until you came. So lay here, beside me, just hold me, and don't let go. This feeling, I'm feeling is something I've never known. I just can't take my eyes off you..."

Jax pulled Rory closer and she nuzzled into his neck. He laid his cheek against the side of her head as they danced and listened.

"I'm fallin' fast, but the truth is, I'm not scared at all, you climbed my wall...So lay here beside me..." 

Rory pulled back and looked at Jax.

"Jax?"

"Mmmm"

"I'm not scared."

Jax opened his eyes and looked at Rory. He lifted his hand to her cheek and kissed her.

"JAX!"

Jax tore his lips from Rory's in time to see a gun pointed at them and pulled Rory back putting himself between her and the gunman, just as a shot rang out.

Rory and Jax went down to the ground, Jax on top of Rory as she screamed. She heard more shots, more commotion, and Jax wasn't moving. Rory focused on Jax, she couldn't see his face. But she could feel something wet between them.

"Jax!" Rory called. "Jax, please."

Rory tried to get out from under him. She couldn't, he was dead weight on top of her. She started to panic.

"Jax! Please!" Rory called praying he was ok.

"Rory!" Tristan called moving to them. "Jax. Oh, God, she's hit," Tristan shouted.

"Its not me!" Rory said. "Tristan, its not me."

"Shit, Jax," Tristan said reaching down to him.

Tig was by them, and helped roll Jax off of Rory. Rory was on her knees, searching for his wound. "Its his arm," Rory said and Tristan tore the sleeve away, putting his hand over the wound.

Rory faintly heard sirens as she put her hands on Jax's face, pleading with him to open his eyes.

More commotion seeped through Rory's consciousness as Jax opened his eyes and reached for her cheek. "Rory," he said. "I'm ok," he said weakly as she was pulled away.

The EMTs moved Jax onto the stretcher after they got his arm stabilized. They began taking him out of the bar. Rory and Tristan followed them to the ambulance.

"Go," Tristan said to Rory as he pushed her into the ambulance behind the EMT. The EMT helped her get settled as the driver closed the doors.

Trina came up behind Tristan, followed by the guys.

"Was that Mariano?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Tristan said.

"Tig got off a couple of shots but the guys he was with pulled him out," Bobby said.

"We need to escort them," he said moving to his bike. "Bobby, you and Tig see if you can track that asshole down. Chibs, you, Opie and Juice with me and the bus. Somebody call Clay."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Sons of Anarchy.

A/N2: Happy Friday! I almost missed it!

Chapter 7

Clay and Gemma were sleeping peacefully in their 3000 square foot house when Clay's phone rang.

"Yeah," Clay said into the phone. "What! Ok, on our way." He turned to Gemma. "We gotta go, get Lorelei. Hurry!"

"What? Why?"

"Its Jax."

Jax & Rory

Rory stroked Jax's hair as they rode in the ambulance.

Jax was bleeding heavily and passed out half way there. Rory looked to the EMT.

"He's losing a lot of blood," the EMT said.

Rory brushed Jax's hair out of his face.

The ambulance stopped and the doors swung open. The EMTs pulled the stretcher out of the ambulance and Juice was at the door to help Rory out. The flurry of activity began again as Rory followed the stretcher into the hospital and watched as the doctors began working on Jax. One of the nurses walked over to Rory.

"Come with me honey."

"But, Jax..."

"They will take good care of him," the nurse said. "Come with me sweetie, lets get you cleaned up."

Rory let the nurse guide her while she kept watching Jax.

Another nurse handed the nurse with Rory a pair of scrubs for Rory to change into.

"Is anyone else with you sweetie?"

"I think so."

"Ok, lets check in the waiting room and we will get someone to help you change ok"

Rory nodded and walked with her, dazed, not sure of what was going on around her.

Jax & Rory

Gemma, Clay and Lorelei rushed into the waiting room right as the nurse brought Rory in. "Oh my God." Lorelei said running over to Rory and the nurse.

"Rory, are you hurt?" Lorelei said doing a quick glance over her blood covered daughter.

"Ma'am, she is unharmed, but a little dazed," the nurse said as Gemma came over. "She was with her boyfriend, he was the one who was injured."

"Oh, I'm his mother," Gemma said. "Is he alright?"

"They are doing everything they can for him," the nurse said. "A doctor will be out to give you an update in a few minutes. I'm just taking Rory to get cleaned up."

"I will help," Lorelei said still taking stock of Rory's appearance. Her arm and dress were covered with drying blood and she had a smear across her face with her mascara streaking down her cheeks.

The nurse led them into the nurse's lounge. "There is a shower she can use and some scrubs for her to wear, do you want me to stay?"

"No, I got it," Lorelei said. "What is your name?"

"Katie."

"Katie, thank you so much for taking care of her."

"You're welcome."

Lorelei watched as Katie walked out of the room and turned back to Rory.

"Rory, honey, look at me."

"Mom," Rory said before breaking down into tears.

"Rory, what happened?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me what you do know."

"We were dancing, then it just became chaotic, screaming, gunshots and then Jax was on top of me bleeding," Rory said. "He put himself between me and a gun, Mom, I do know that."

Lorelei leaned forward and hugged Rory. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Rory nodded and let Lorelei lead her to the shower.

Ten minutes later, Lorelei led Rory out of the nurse's lounge, her arm around Rory's shoulders.

Gemma went to Rory and Lorelei and hugged Rory. "I just heard what happened sweetheart, it will be alright."

"I don't even know what really happened, Gemma."

"Tristan, talk to Rory," Gemma said turning to the waiting room filled with bikes and police officers.

Tristan stood and walked over to Rory. He took her hand and led her down the hall way.

"Mary," Tristan started.

"What the hell was that, Tris?"

"The Sixers," he said hanging his head. "Jess was the gunman, I saw him and hollered. God, if I hadn't seen him, Ror."

"But you did," Rory said leaning against the wall. "That man is psychotic, I'm so sorry I brought this on you."

"This is not the worst thing we have been through in the past month even, Rory, Jax will be fine, its not his first gun shot."

"Don't tell me that."

"Sorry."

"Where is Jess?"

Tristan shook his head. "He got away, the guys are looking for him."

Rory stomped her foot and groaned.

"Let's go sit," Tristan said reaching to guide her.

Rory let Tristan guide her into the waiting room. Trina and Lyla pulled her into a hug and sat down on the couch with her. Trina kept her arm around Rory's shoulder and Lyla patted her knee.

Every time the door to the emergency room, all of them looked up expectantly. Clay put his arm around Gemma to keep her from jumping from her seat every time the door creaked. Rory stared at the floor.

She stood up abruptly. "It's been like an hour, did I miss an update?"

Everyone snapped out of their dazes, surprised at the sudden movement and commotion.

Opie stood to hug her. "We forgot to tell you, they took him into surgery to get the bullet out and sew up the wounds. That is all we know. Can I get you anything?"

"Coffee?"

Lorelei laughed. "I have to walk, I will go," she said standing.

"Not alone," Clay reminded them all.

Opie nodded and motioned for Chibs to follow.

Lyla reached for Rory's hand to pull her back down to the seat.

Rory sat down and started picking at the hem of her pink scrubs top. "What the hell am I wearing?"

"God, did you hit your head?" Gemma asked standing up and walking over to kneel down in front of her.

Rory shook her head. Gemma studied Rory's freshly washed face. She was pale and her eyes were dull. That could be explained by what she had gone through. It also could mean she had a concussion.

"I want them to check you out sweetheart," Gemma said her hands on Rory's cheeks.

Rory shook her head. "I'm alright."

"Indulge me baby, please."

Rory nodded and let Gemma help her stand up. She was a little dizzy.

"Juice, Tristan," Clay said gesturing for them to follow the women.

Gemma took Rory over to the counter. "My son is the man who was shot, this is his girlfriend, she was with him. I think she hit her head or something, she is so pale and seems to have lost some memory. Can you have someone check her out?"

The nurse at the desk nodded and and turned to another nurse. The second nurse, the same one who had brought her out to get changed, came around and guided Gemma and Rory to an exam room.

"I'm sorry," Katie said to Juice and Tristan. "We can't have so many people back here."

Gemma touched her arm. "Katie, right?"

She nodded.

"We are a little skittish, with the gun shot and all. It was intended for Rory, here, so you can understand our need to have a little protection close by."

Katie nodded. "Just keep out of the doctor's way. I will give the doctor a heads up."

"Thank you sweetheart," Gemma said going back to Rory's side.

Tristan and Juice stood at the foot of the bed, obviously on guard.

Jax & Rory

The door opened and Dr. Meyer walked in and stopped at the sight before her. Two Sons, the Queen of the Sons and a small, pale woman wearing pink nurses scrubs.

"Full house," she commented walking to the unoccupied side of the bed. "What's up?"

"I think maybe she hit her head in all of the commotion at Lake side earlier," Gemma said.

"Ok, let's start with the basics, name?"

"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore," Rory said.

"Age?"

"24."

"Height, weight?"

"5'9", 120," Rory supplied.

"Allergies, recent surgeries, last menstrual cycle."

"No, no and I can't remember."

Gemma eyed her.

"Its been a crazy week and the room is spinning."

"Birth control?" Dr. Meyer asked.

"Uh, yeah, Loestrin."

She nodded. She set the chart down and held the pen in front of Rory's face. "Follow the tip of my pen."

Jax & Rory

Gemma pushed Rory's wheelchair back to the waiting room, flanked by Juice and Tristan. Tristan held Rory's hand as they walked. They entered the waiting room just as a doctor came from the operating room. Gemma stopped short. Rory tried to stand up, but Tristan put his hand on her shoulder.

"The surgery went well, no complications, he is still in recovery," the doctor told them. "I will send a nurse to get you as soon as he is settled."

Rory slumped back in her seat and Gemma hugged Tristan. The guys all cheered and clapped each other's backs. Lyla and Trina hugged and went to push Rory's wheelchair closer to their seats and to Lorelei's seat.

"What's with the chair?" Lorelei asked Rory.

"She has a concussion," Gemma said sitting on the table behind Rory.

Lorelei touched Rory's cheek.

"I'm just tired," Rory said.

"But no sleeping for 12 hours," Gemma chided.

"I know," Rory tried to smile.

"Sac," Tristan said. "You have your cards?"

The prospect produced a pack of cards.

"Who wants to play rummy?" Tristan asked the guys in the waiting room.

Jax & Rory

Katie walked into the waiting room. She was surprised by the scene she found. The matriarch and patriarch of the seemingly rough and surly biker crowd were cuddled up in the corner, napping. The pregnant woman was resting on the couch, with her feet on the lap of one of the bikers who was vigilantly watching the doors. Two of the women were sleeping on another couch. The mohawked biker and Tristan were playing cards with Rory. The rest were sleeping or watching the doorways.

"Rory?" Katie said quietly. All of the conscious ones turned to look at her. She smiled. "Rory, Jax is awake and asking for you."

Rory started to stand and Tristan stopped her. "Wheelchair," he explained to Rory's confused look. "Juice, Opie, you are with us," Tristan said standing to push Rory's chair.

Katie led them through the hallways and to Jax's room. Opie and Juice took position on either side of the door. Katie opened the door and led Rory and Tristan into the room.

"Rory!" Jax said trying to sit up and wincing from the pain. "Why are you in a wheelchair?"

Rory shrugged. "I have a concussion," she turned to Tristan. "Can I stand for a moment if I promise to sit for the rest of my life?"

Tristan considered this and put the brakes on and helped her stand. Rory leaned over and kissed Jax. "I'm glad you are ok, we have all been so scared."

"Of course I'm ok, don't you worry, baby," Jax said smirking. "Now sit in your chair like a good little girl."

Rory playfully glared at him and sat back down.

"So?" Jax said to Tristan.

"We never found him, but the hospital is fully protected and Hale put out an APB in four counties for Jess and any member of the Sixers MC. I wish I had better news," Tristan said shaking his head.

"It's ok, bro," Jax said giving him the nod.

Tristan nodded and turned. He turned back and gave Rory a stern look. "Do not stand up, I will come and get you in a few minutes."

Rory put her hands up, "Ok."

They watched Tristan leave.

When the door closed, Jax reached up and touched Rory's cheek softly. She pressed her face into his hand, turned slightly and kissed his palm.

"I have been so worried about you," Jax said.

"I was fine."

"The last thing I remember is seeing you covered in blood," Jax paused as Rory took his hand in hers. "Now I realize it was my blood," he said smiling. "And everyone kept telling me you were fine, but why would they tell me you weren't. I didn't believe them until Tristan wheeled you in here. I fully expected Mom to come in here to tell me the worst." Jax dropped his head.

"You saved me Jax," Rory said looking down. "You threw yourself in front of a gun to protect me." She started caressing his hand, staring at it intently. "When you were on top of me, you were unconscious and all I could think was that I had finally found you and you were gone," Rory looked up to find his icy eyes burrowing into her. "I love you Jax."

"Come here," Jax said pulling her hand.

She got up slowly and crawled into the bed. Jax kissed her slowly, softly. "I love you too, Rory," he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Now lay down."

The door opened quickly. "Good try there, Mary, get up."

"Whoa, bro, she can lay here," Jax said.

"No, she has to stay awake for a few more hours," Tristan said helping her out of the bed. "Mom's awake and is waiting outside. I will take Rory and entertain her so Mom can visit you and you can get some rest."

"Bible Boy, you are like a nagging older brother," Rory said settling back in to her wheelchair.

Jax chuckled as Rory and Tristan bantered all the way down the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Sons of Anarchy.

Chapter 8

When Rory was finally allowed to sleep, Lorelei and Gemma shanghaied the hospital into letting her sleep in Jax's room. Jax watched TV and talked quietly with the guys as Rory slept like the dead in the bed next to him.

After she had slept for five hours, Lorelei woke her up, gave her a change of clothes and talked her into going to a movie with her.

Clay sent Juice, Happy and Bobby with them to the theater. Bobby would stay outside, Happy would sit by the entrance and Juice would sit with the girls.

They were standing in line to buy their tickets and Lorelei filled Rory in on some of the events around town.

"Kirk got locked in the ice cream shoppe," Lorelei said. "And he fell asleep, had a night terror and Luke found him, through the window of course, naked, asleep on the counter, covered in melted ice cream, whipped cream, sprinkles and candy."

Rory snorted, she was laughing so hard.

"Anyway," Lorelei said. "What movies are playing?"

Rory looked at the listing above the counter. "Oh, Baby Mama, that looks terrifically mockable."

"And a good current event," Lorelei said stepping up to the counter to buy the four tickets.

Happy waited by the entrance while Lorelei and Rory amused themselves by teasing Juice while they waited in the concession line. He spent the time observing those in the theater, not paying attention to the two Gilmore girls as they ordered their concessions.

"That will be $163.50," the clerk said.

"Holy shit," Juice said, turning back to Rory and Lorelei. "What the hell did you order?"

"Popcorn, Red vines, Nachos, Soda, Icees, Junior mints," Rory started listing.

"Stop, stop," Juice said putting his hands up. "I can't listen to this."

Jax and Rory

After the movie, during which Juice found the Gilmore's banter and food consumption to be more entertaining than the film, Rory refused to sleep anywhere but the hospital.

"I appreciate the distraction, but I'm not sleeping anywhere else tonight."

"Rory, we were told to take you to Clay's for the night."

"Well call Clay and tell him I'm staying at the hospital."

"Rory," Lorelei tried to reason with her.

"You can take me there and I will get there all protected and everything or I will sneak out of the house and go there myself."

Bobby relented and dialed Clay as he ushered the women into the SUV.

A few minutes later, Bobby opened the door and climbed in. "Clay's not happy but he said to take her to the hospital."

Jax and Rory

Gemma and Lorelei sat drinking coffee the next morning before heading to the shop.

"So," Gemma said. "Jax mentioned you and Rory had a falling out a while ago and hadn't spoken." Gemma sipped her coffee. "Why'd you come?"

"For the eye candy," Lorelei joked. "Rory is my best friend, and I really screwed up, hurt her and her father and her step-father, whom she was crazy close to, maybe still is. I was going through something, I'm not sure what. I was a newlywed, 39-year-old woman and something in me just snapped. I cheated on my husband with Rory's dad and got pregnant, then I sold my dream inn, then the house that Rory grew up in, all in about a two week span and Rory and I exchanged some hurtful words."

"You also seem to have a problem with her recent life choices."

"Well, Gemma, seriously. You know the world she grew up around. To see her here, dating a biker, dressing like a biker chick, getting shot at, its hard to take. Rory has always been the sensible one and she threw away the job she loved to sit on the back of some guys Harley."

"Look around, Lorelei," Gemma said. "This house wasn't bought with my trust fund, it was bought off the hard work of my husband and his crew. We do a lot of legitimate work, some slightly illegitimate, but then that is how it was in Hartford too. Some clean money, some dirty. My sons both have degrees from UCLA in business. Tristan wants to go for his MBA and he will in a year or two. If she decides to stay here, we can get her a great job. Hell, the girl has never stopped. Catch up at Chilton, Yale, time off Yale, then Catch up at Yale and straight into a job that had her living out of her suitcase for over a year riding on a dirty bus. She deserves some time."

Lorelei looked away from Gemma. "She was supposed to have more."

Gemma waited for Lorelei to look back at her. "More than you, right?" Gemma asked. "She is on track."

Jax and Rory

Lorelei and Gemma went to the hospital later that morning to collect their children. When they walked in to the hospital room, Dr. Meyer was signing Jax's discharge papers.

"Gemma, Lorelei, hospital's buzzing about you two," Dr. Meyer said. "You here to pick up these two and their bodyguards?"

"We thought we would get out of your hair," Gemma said walking over to Jax and Rory.

"Why is the hospital buzzing about them?" Jax asked kissing his mother's cheek.

"Oh, no reason," Lorelei said from the doorway.

"Well, take us home," Jax said standing and pulling Rory to his good side.

Katie came in with a wheelchair.

"Take a seat, Jackson," Dr. Meyer said grinning.

"No, I can walk," Jax scoffed.

"Hospital policy," Rory said with a smirk standing to take the wheelchair from Katie.

Gemma got the instructions and supplies from the doctor as Rory slowly pushed the wheelchair out of the hospital.

"Rory, if you go any slower we might as well get me a bed in the maternity ward," Lorelei said as she walked next to the wheelchair.

"I don't want a lot of pressure on his shoulder," Rory said.

"What pressure?" Jax asked.

"G-forces," Rory said.

"Well, you can go slow as long as I get another kind of pressure when we get home," Jax said smirking.

"You can count on it," Rory said pressing her body against the chair.

"Alright you two," Gemma said as they got to the door. "No complaints, you are staying at my house for a couple of days, that way we can take care of our concussed girl and our wounded boy."

Jax and Rory

A quiet week later, Jax and Rory were back in the clubhouse dorms, partying all night, working all day. Gemma and Lorelei arrived at the Teller-Morrow office for the day and Clay went to wake up the lovebirds.

Clay pounded on Jax's dorm door. "If I open the door and you two are naked in there again, Jax will get extra duty," he hollered.

"Then don't open the door," Jax bellowed back, as Rory groaned.

"Your mothers are here, get decent and get out here."

Rory groaned again.

"Rough night?" Jax asked, grinning as he got out of bed.

"Too much booze, too much sex," Rory whimpered. "This place is like a never ending trip to Vegas."

Jax laughed and went to tickle her.

Rory jumped out of the bed, "Alright, alright, I'm up."

Rory slipped on her boot cut jeans, red lacy bra, and a threadbare, white, off the shoulder, long sleeved Tshirt. She went to the bathroom where Jax was brushing his teeth and she plugged in her flat iron before brushing her own teeth.

When she was fixing her hair, Jax got dressed in jeans and a black "Sons" Tshirt and pulled on his sneakers. He brought Rory her flip flops as she was putting the final touches on her makeup.

She checked the clock as they walked out the door, "12 minutes, not bad," Rory said to Jax.

"We are definitely getting better," Jax said.

As they walked into the back door of the shop, Jax reached forward and tickled her sides, causing her to jump and squeal. He chased her to the coffee pot. He reached around her and filled her cup for her.

"Have a good day," Jax said leaning in to kiss Rory.

When he pulled away, she pulled him back. "You won't be far, right?"

"I've got to go over to Caracara later, but that's as far as I will be."

Rory nodded and kissed him again before going in to the office.

"Hey Gemma, Mom."

"Hey Ror," Gemma greeted as Rory sat on the couch with her knees up to her chest. "So what are you up to today?"

"Well, I thought maybe I could take Mom shopping, show her those cute stores you took me too and maybe hit the office supply, I need to get back to work."

Gemma raised her eyebrows.

Rory smirked. "My Blackberry is blowing up with emails from people who want me to freelance for them."

"Sounds good," Gemma said.

"Mom, how are you feeling today?"

"Good, ready for anything."

"Breakfast at a roadkill type of diner?"

"Tasty."

"I will go talk to Jax," Rory said standing.

Rory walked out the door.

"She has to ask permission," Lorelei asked Gemma.

"No, she has to ask for some type of transportation and for an escort," Gemma said not looking from the computer screen. "When this thing with Jess is over, she won't need an escort and if she decides to stay, I'm sure she will acquire her own transportation."

Rory walked into the shop and looked around.

"Jax is outside," Juice said.

"Thanks," Rory said walking out of the bay. She saw Jax sitting on a picnic table, smoking while on the phone.

"Come to the shop and we will talk about it here, Wendy," Jax said as Rory walked up. He pulled her close. "I will be here for another hour," Jax said before hanging up.

"Wendy?" Rory asked knowing Wendy was Jax's ex-wife.

Jax nodded and kissed her neck. "What's up?"

"I want to take Mom shopping, clothes, laptop."

Jax leaned back and reached into his pocket, pulling out a set of keys. He pressed the lock button and pointed to the car handing Rory the keys.

"You have an Escalade and you made me ride on the back of your bike to Oakland?"

Jax shrugged. "You need to take someone with you."

"Can you spare anyone today?" Rory said looking toward the shop, seeing how busy it was.

"For you, of course," Jax said smiling at her. "JUICE!"

"Yeah Boss," he said coming to the door of the bay.

"You are on light duty today," Jax said looking at Rory. "Shopping."

"Oh, escorting the new hotties, Sweet," Juice said walking back into the bay to wash his hands.

"I will bring the car up for you, ok," Jax said taking the keys back from Rory.

Rory leaned in and kissed him. "I need to change first," Rory said as she pulled back.

Jax smiled as Rory started to walk away.

"Hey," Rory said turning back around. "Where is a book store? And I was thinking about picking up a new laptop too."

Jax smiled, realizing that it could mean that she was thinking about staying around. "I will tell Juice to take you to the book store and the office supply store."

"Thanks!" Rory said as she turned and sashayed through the shop.

Rory hurried back to the dorm and chose a hot pink flutter sleeve, beaded scoop neck, cinch waist top. When she got back to the office, her mom was on the phone with Emily.

"I apparently distracted her," Gemma said as Lorelei dropped her head into her hands.

Rory laughed quietly as Lorelei finished her conversation.

"Your grandmother," Lorelei said with exasperation.

"Your mother," Rory mimicked Lorelei's tone as she saw Jax wave at her through the window.

"You look cute," Lorelei said.

"Gemma bought it for me," Rory said seeing Jax and Juice waving her outside. "Copper Boom, Mom, Juice is anxious to get on his 'light' duty for the day."

"Copper Boom," Lorelei said trying to stand up.

Rory and Lorelei headed out to the Escalade where Jax was giving Juice a talk about how to respect his vehicle.

"I would think you would be giving him a talk about how to respect us," Lorelei said.

"Lorelei," Jax said smiling. "I trust Juice with my life, I trust him with yours, however, due to past events, I have a hard time trusting him with my cars."

Lorelei laughed and let Juice help her into the backseat. Jax walked Rory around to the other side of the SUV.

"Be careful," Jax said kissing her softly. "Have fun," he said kissing her again.

As he helped Rory into the backseat, a vintage Charger pulled into the parking lot and up to the SUV. Jax turned to see who it was. A tall, sickly looking blonde stepped out of the car and walked around to the hood of the car, revealing a large pregnant belly.

Rory's jaw dropped.

"Wendy?" Jax whispered shocked.

"Wendy?" Rory whispered back. "Do you want me to wait?"

"No," Jax said regaining composure. "I will call you later, ok babe."

Rory nodded and Jax kissed her, harder this time and hugged her. Rory eyed Wendy during the hug, glowering at Wendy's smug face.

Rory turned into the car and Jax gently shut the door and smacked the door to signal Juice to move.

Lorelei turned to Rory. "Who was that?"

"His ex-wife."

"How long has she been an ex?"

"I don't know, five, six months?" Rory answers, slightly unnerved.

"Five months," Juice answers from the front.

"She looks six or seven months pregnant," Lorelei said pulling Rory to her side.

"Its crazy," Juice said shaking his head. Juice started the SUV. "Well, where to first?"

"The bookstore," Lorelei answered rubbing Rory's arm.

Rory smiled.

"Don't worry, Rory," Juice said from the front seat.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Sons of Anarchy.

Chapter 9

Three hours later, Juice was sleeping on the bookstore couch and Lorelei was throwing Cheetos at his face. Rory had piled about 20 books on the counter as the bookstore owner looked on in amazement.

Lorelei threw her last Bugle in Juice's open mouth. "SCORE!" Lorelei looked in her bag. "Damn, I'm out. Come on Rory, clothes."

Juice started coughing.

"Oh, he's awake, let's go to the clothing stores," Lorelei said.

"Ok, ok," Rory said bringing another four books to the counter.

The cashier started ringing up Rory's books. Juice looked at the stack in front of her. "I don't even want to know how much you are spending on books."

"Don't go far, Biker Boy," Lorelei said. "Guess who is carrying the books."

Juice groaned and got up after Rory paid. He picked up a load of books and led them out to the SUV. "Where to now?"

"Lyla's shop," Rory answered climbing into the back seat behind Lorelei.

Lorelei and Rory were settling in and heard the back door close and soon the driver's door opened. Rory looked up to find Jess starting the SUV.

"Hey Rory," he said before locking the doors and starting the car, peeling away from the curb.

"Juice!" Rory screamed turning to see Juice lying on the ground. "Oh, God!" Rory mumbled.

"Don't try anything stupid, Rory, like calling your biker boyfriend."

Lorelei held Rory's hand and texted Gemma.

"Rory, I have missed you so much, I am trying to forgive you for slumming with that blond here in the back country. I just need to get you back to civilization to get you back to normal. I can't believe he wouldn't let you leave, he held you hostage Rory!"

"Jess, please slow down," Rory said as calmly as she could.

"We have to get out of here before those bikers catch up to us."

"But we won't get out of here if you wreck the car, please slow down."

Jess relented and slowed down a bit.

"You know the Sons are pricks and outlaws," Jess said. "They are bad news to get involved with, they murder, they steal, they sell guns, they make porn, they threaten business men, they rape women, they drink too much and they do drugs, Rory, these are the people you are associating with. How could you be with them?"

Rory glanced at her mother. "I know all of this Jess, think, why do you think I am really here?"

"I don't know. I have been trying to get you safe and you just keep hiding behind that biker, sending people to hunt me down, trying to kill me! Are you sleeping with him?"

"Yes," Rory looked down.

"You are just a biker slut, do you know that?"

Just then, Rory heard the sound of motorcycles pulling up behind them. Jess heard them too and pushed the accelerator to the floor. Rory turned and saw her MC approaching.

Jax pulled up near the driver's window. "Pull over Jess!" He hollered.

Jess swerved toward Jax.

"Jess!" Rory screamed. She unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled into the front seat.

"Rory, sit down!" Jax hollered into the open window.

"Jess! Please! Pull over, you don't understand what is going on here!"

"What do you mean, Rory?"

"I'm here for a story!" Rory exclaimed, struggling for a reason to get him to pull over. "And you killing Jax or me or yourself is going to blow my cover."

Jess slammed on the brakes. "What?"

"Thank you for the black eye you gave me, it couldn't have come at a better time, it gave me a reason to call Tristan and got me in to their world," Rory scrambled. She discreetly waved her mother out of the car as she saw Jax walk up to the driver's door and caught his eye.

"They will kill you if they find out Rory," Jess screamed. "How could you be so stupid?"

Rory nodded. "How could you be so stupid?" Rory asked as Jax wrenched the driver's door open, grabbed Jess by his shoulder and pulled him out of the SUV. Rory jumped out of the SUV and ran around the front to where Jax was beating Jess to a pulp. She watched as Jax threw Jess up against the car, strangling him, then throwing him to the ground and throwing himself on top of Jess, throwing punches as fast as he could.

"Jax, stop!" Rory hollered after watching for a moment.

Jax stood up and Tig and Happy grabbed Jess and pulled him up. They threw him against the vehicle.

Rory threw herself into Jax's arms. Jax turned his back to Jess, shielding Rory from him, and wrapped his arms around Rory. He put his hand on the back of her head and held her to his chest. Rory wrapped her arms around his waist and let the tears begin to fall.

"Rory, God, I was so scared."

"I didn't mean what I told him, in case you heard any of it."

"I don't care, Lord, Rory, I am just thankful it happened this way. You are safe, unharmed and we got him. Whatever you said to make him pull over, you are a genius."

"Take me home, please, just take me somewhere safe."

"Of course baby, we will. But we have to talk to Hale."

Rory finally pulled away and looked at Jax. "How is Juice?"

"On his way to the hospital, the bookstore owner called the shop."

Rory shook her head as Gemma and Dawg pulled up in the tow truck with Hale and several police cruisers.

Gemma jumped out of the car and rushed to Rory. "You are alright?"

Rory nodded as Gemma pulled her into a hug and Gemma sighed. "Where is Lorelei?"

"Over here," Chibs called. "She needs an ambulance, Gemma."

"Mom!" Rory called running around the SUV.

She found Lorelei sitting on the running board of the Escalade with Chibs squatting next to her.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"My water broke," Lorelei said through clenched teeth.

"But, it's too early."

"I know," Lorelei gritted out.

Gemma and Jax came around the SUV.

"An ambulance is on the way," Jax said touching Rory's back.

Jax & Rory


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Sons of Anarchy.

Chapter 10

Several hours later, Alina Emily Gilmore was born and being cared for in the NICU. Emily, Richard and Christopher were flying in and Rory had given her statement to Hale.

Jax was sitting with Rory in the waiting room while Lorelei slept. The C-section had been complicated and Lorelei had fallen asleep because of the pain medicine she had been given.

Jax tried to pull Rory to his side for the twelfth time since they had gotten to the hospital and this time, she let him. He rubbed her arm as she nuzzled into his side.

"Ror?" he asked.

"Mmmm," Rory replied.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"So, are you going back on the campaign trail?"

"God, no, Jax."

"Are you going back to Connecticut?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jess is in jail, stalking, attempted rape, kidnapping," Jax said. "There is nothing to keep you here now."

"Jesus Christ, Jax," Rory said standing up. "Is that what you fucking think of me? That I would whore myself out to you so you would beat up my stalker?"

"Rory."

"My only plan was to party with you, freelance for as many publications as possible, and go visit Mom once a month or so, but..."

Jax stood, pulled her to him and kissed her.

She pushed him away, angry.

"I'm sorry, Rory, please," Jax pleaded.

Rory pushed Jax back down in the chair and put one knee on either side of him, straddling him. She pressed her body against his, her face higher than his and put one hand on each side of his face, forcing him to look up at her.

"You have to stop doubting me, I am here, I am not leaving, I fucking love you, you jack ass."

Jax put his hands on her hips and pulled her even closer. Rory dipped her head and kissed him. Jax slid his hands up the back of her shirt, forgetting they were in the hospital waiting room. Rory moaned as Jax's strong hands caressed her back and she sat back on Jax's lap.

Rory slid her hands down Jax's chest and was about to go for his belt buckle when they heard someone clear their throat behind her. Rory broke the kiss and turned, finding Gemma standing behind her, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Do you two need a room?" Gemma asked snarkily.

"Could you get us one, Mom? I hear you have pull here," Jax said smartly.

Rory's face burned with embarrassment and she tried to climb off of Jax. He held her thighs. She looked back at him and he raised his eyebrows. She settled back on his lap with a smile.

"I get that you two are 'in love,' but please keep the acts of indecency out of the public eye," Gemma said before turning to leave.

Rory turned back to him. "Does she hate me again?"

"She doesn't hate you," Jax denied.

Rory raised her eyebrows at him. "Seriously? Come on Jax, it seems she is back to being ice cold to me."

"Its been a long day."

"I had just hoped that after all this time, she actually liked me, but it seems like she was just too distracted to make my life hell."

"Ror," Jax said.

"No, Jax, she won't let up until we have a definite plan," Rory said standing up. She walked across the room and sat down, the emotions of the day, week, month, caught up with her. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She had been abused and lost. Then Jax found her and she had been scared to fall for him, but she fell hard. She had been frightened of Jess and frustrated by their inability to catch him. They had been shot at, kidnapped and now, she was a big sister again, but her poor little sister was fighting for her life. Now, her boyfriend's mother had done a 180 and hated her again, for seemingly no reason.

Sobs began to rack her body. She felt Jax sit next to her and rub her back. She sobbed into her hands for a moment before Jax pulled her to his chest. He wrapped one arm around her back and one arm over her head, shielding her from others.

Opie walked into the room, saw that Rory had broken down. Jax shook his head and Opie stepped out to give her a moment.

When Rory's tears subsided, Jax handed her his handkerchief and she began to wipe her face. Jax took it from her and helped her with the mascara smears as Opie came back in.

"Is everything ok?"

Rory laughed. "Yes and no, I'm sorry Ope, I just got overwhelmed."

"Don't apologize, its been a lot lately, do you need anything?"

Rory shook her head. "Thanks."

Jax pulled her back to him and Opie sat down.

They sat for a long time, watching the people go by until Rory heard her grandmother's unmistakable voice screeching at a nurse. Rory stood and went to the hallway.

"Grandma!"

Emily turned. "Rory, oh my God, are you alright?" Emily asked taking in Rory's disheveled appearance.

"I'm fine Grandma, its been a rough day," Rory said hugging her.

Jax followed Rory into the hall. "Mr. Gilmore, Mrs. Gilmore, Mr. Hayden," he said with a nod.

"What is going on?" Christopher asked.

"Well, Rory and Lorelei went shopping this morning and Jess bashed their bodyguard over the head with a crowbar and kidnapped them," Jax said. "We got to them quickly and safely, but Lorelei went into labor and it couldn't be stopped. She had a C-section about four hours ago. The baby is as well as it can be. Lorelei is still asleep, she had some complications."

Christopher and Richard nodded. "Can we speak to the doctor?"

Jax nodded and went to the nurses station to have the doctor paged.

Rory led Emily into the waiting room. "This is Opie, Opie this is my grandmother, Emily, grandfather Richard and dad Christopher."

"Its nice to meet you," Opie said standing. "Can I get anyone anything?"

"Coffee all around, please, Ope," Rory said with a smile.

Rory sat back down and let Jax lead the conversation until the doctor came in.

"Rory, you are looking better," Dr. Meyer said.

"Thanks, Dr. Meyer," Rory said smiling. "Dr. Meyer, these are my grandparents Richard and Emily Gilmore and my father, Christopher Hayden."

Rory felt Jax's arm go around her. She leaned into him as Dr. Meyer brought everyone up to date. Within minutes, she was asleep.

Jax and Rory

Rory woke up confused. She had been in the hospital, now she definitely wasn't. She rolled over and saw Jax sitting in chair. They were back at the clubhouse.

"Hi," Rory said sleepily.

Jax looked up and smiled. He put down the magazine he was reading and walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, you passed out on me back at the hospital," Jax said stroking her hair.

"Sorry," Rory said sitting up.

"You don't have to apologize," Jax said. "Your family is at Mom's, she wants us for dinner."

Rory flopped back down. "I don't have the stamina for a family dinner."

"Come on, let's nap for a while longer," Jax said climbing over her and wrapping an arm around her. "Chibs will come wake us up."

Jax and Rory

Rory heard a gentle knocking on the door and got up to answer it.

"Hey Chibs," she said quietly.

"Hi Love, how are you?"

Rory smiled. "I'm good Chibs, are you waking us up for dinner?"

Chibs nodded. "Clay also wants an entourage to escort you tonight."

"We will be ready in twenty minutes, Chibs, thanks."

"Chibs," Jax called. "Will you bring the Escalade around?"

"Sure, Jackie Boy."

Rory closed the door and turned. "No bike?"

"I'm not pulling up to the house your family is in with you on the back of my bike and your skirt hiked up."

"Are you scared of my grandfather?"

"No," Jax scoffed.

"Yes you are, that's cute," Rory said walking to the bathroom to fix her hair. She plugged in her curling iron in and started fixing her hair in waves. When she finished her hair, she started on her makeup, just putting on some mascara and lip gloss. She left the bathroom as Jax stepped in. He had on charcoal pants and a black and gray pin striped button down shirt. She stopped and put her hands on her chest. "I can't wait to rip this off of you," she said dragging her hands down his torso.

"Jesus, Rory."

Rory smiled and continued past him. She went to the closet and pulled out a black lace overlay skirt and a black three quarter length sleeve cardigan with a bateau neckline and a silk ribbon around the waist. She sat down on the bed and slipped on her favorite four inch heel, black, caged sandal.

Rory stood up and packed her yellow crocodile clutch and smiled when Jax stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding a wrapped box. She smiled and turned to face him.

"Jax."

"Open it, Rory."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you to have something special to wear tonight."

She opened the box and smiled when she saw hammered sterling silver, open tear drop earrings and three hammered sterling bangles with clear quartz stones. "Jax, this is too much."

"I want you to enjoy them," Rory. "You deserve so much more."

She looked at him with a tear in her eye.

"Put them on."

Rory smiled and slipped the bracelets on and put the earrings in. She leaned up and kissed him.

"You ready for a family dinner?" Jax smirked.

"No."

"I will make it worth your while," Jax tried to bribe.

"I think I still owe you from this morning, but if you take me for a ride tomorrow morning, I might be able to leave the room tonight."

Jax laughed and pulled her into his side and led her out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Sons of Anarchy.

Chapter 11

Jax and Rory

Jax pulled into his mother's driveway and turned off the car. "Rory?"

He was met with silence. "Rory? Hey snap out of it."

Rory looked at him. "Think we can sneak a joint before we go in there."

Jax got out of the car and went around to her door to help her out. He opened the door and reached in to unbuckle her seat belt. "Society smile, Rory."

Rory flashed him a smile and took his hand to step out of the SUV.

Jax held her hand as he led her into the house. "Hey Ma," Jax said as they walked into the living room.

"Hi Baby," Gemma said standing to hug him. "Hi Rory," Gemma said turning. "What would you like to drink?"

"Scotch neat," Jax said.

"Water," Rory replied. She turned and went to her grandparents. "Grandma, Grandpa, Dad," she said leaning to hug each of them. "Did you get to see Mom after we left?"

"For a moment," Emily replied. "I spoke to Luke, he would like you to call him, tonight if possible."

"Thanks," Rory said sitting down. Jax sat next to her handing her her drink. Jax sat next to her. Rory smiled at him.

Jax sat back and touched Rory's back.

"Rory, you look lovely this evening," Christopher said straining for conversation.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Yes, your earrings are lovely," Emily said.

"Thanks, Grandma," Rory said smiling. "Jax actually just gave them to me."

"Wonderful taste," Emily said cooly.

Everyone sat in silence for a long few moments. Gemma shook her foot. Clay shook his glass full of ice. Richard tapped his fingers. Emily and Christopher stared hard at Rory and Jax. Rory stared at her glass and Jax met Christopher's cool stare.

Jax saw Rory's shoulders sag out of the corner of his eye. "Emily," Jax said sitting up. "Were you and Richard at the party at the Bower's where Mrs. Bower threw part of her ice sculpture at her husband because she found out he had another family in Maine?"

Richard began laughing. "That was such a dignified, dull party until that cherub's arm flew across the room."

"Mrs. Bower as in Danielle Fishe Bower?" Gemma asked.

Emily laughed. "You went to school with her, right, Gemma?"

"Yes, she was a dull girl," Gemma said.

"The most exciting thing she ever did was throw that cherub arm," Richard said.

The families began to share gossip about Hartford and Rory visibly relaxed. She even found herself laughing at some of the stories.

After a little while, a woman walked in that Rory recognized as one of the crow eaters, but she had been cleaned up and dressed properly. "Gemma, dinner is ready," she said quietly.

Gemma smiled at her. "Thanks, Bridget," she stood. "Let's go into the dining room."

Rory and Jax stood and waited, letting everyone else go first. Rory turned to Jax and he put his hands on her arms and rubbed up and down before kissing her forehead. She smiled up at him. He stepped back and she turned to walk into the kitchen and saw her grandmother watching them.

Emily turned quickly and walked into the dining room. Rory shook her head and began to walk. Jax put his hand on her back as they walked and Rory took a deep breath before walking into the dining room.

She really just wanted to run away. Gemma hated her and her grandparents had a history of throwing curveballs when it came to the men in her life.

Jax led her over to their seats and pulled her chair out for her. She sat and caught her grandmother's eyes, but couldn't read them.

Dinner went by with polite conversation and Rory continued to be filled with a sense of dread. Jax leaned over to her several times, begging her to relax. When that didn't work, he just kept reaching over and patting her leg.

As soon as dessert was served, the shit hit the fan.

"So, Rory, now that the situation with Jess is over, when will you be rejoining the campaign tour?" Christopher asked.

"I won't be, Dad."

"What do you mean Rory?" Richard asked her.

"I won't be going back on the bus," Rory said strongly.

"Lorelei Leigh," Richard bellowed. "You will not throw your life away here."

"Grandpa, I have already lined up freelancing jobs and have sent an application to the local papers," Rory said. "I will not be throwing my life away here."

"I know how you have been living here," Richard said standing up. "You have been drinking, doing drugs and staying at the biker's clubhouse. These are outlaws, Rory, they are not good people."

"Wrong Grandpa, these are terrific people," Rory said standing and putting her hands on the table. "They work hard, they love hard and they have accepted me into their lives as one of their own. They dropped everything to take care of me and to take care of you even though you looked down your nose at them."

"I will not have you whoring yourself out to these outlaws!"

"Whoring myself?" Rory screeched. "Do NOT ever talk to me again. I am so through with you!" Rory turned and left the dining room.

"Rory!" Emily called following her. "Rory, stop!"

"What Grandma?" Rory said whirling back around.

"We just want the best for you," Emily started.

"Why is it that you are only supportive of me when I'm following 'The Plan'?"

"What?"

"You only support me when I am doing what you think I should be doing? You were happy when I went to Chilton, and only supported me through college because I went to Yale. You made my life hell when I was dating Dean and were over the moon when I was with Logan and when I decided I didn't want to spend my life with Logan, you couldn't handle that. Now I'm here and you are calling me a whore. I am through with you."

Jax had been watching and went to Rory and pulled her to his side. "Come on Rory, let's go."

Rory walked out the door and went over to the SUV.

"Rory!" Christopher called.

"What the fuck could you possibly want Dad?" Rory called turning around.

"What are your plans?"

"I don't know, Dad, work, drink, do drugs, fuck my boyfriend, whatever the hell I feel like."

"Rory," Christopher growled. "Seriously, I need to know what you are doing here."

"I'm living Dad, I'm living my life," Rory said.

"I have to know you are taken care of."

"Jesus Christ, Dad, I have a trust fund, I'm fine."

"Rory, it isn't like you to not have a plan."

"I hadn't thought past the short term goal of getting rid of Jess, Dad and he has only been gone a few hours and forgive me, but a lot of shit has happened today. I'm going to go back to the clubhouse, smoke a joint and do inappropriate things that Grandma would disapprove of."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Sons of Anarchy.

Chapter 12

Jax and Rory

Rory walked into Jax's room and took off her sweater and her skirt. She turned to look at Jax wearing a black and pink fishnet and lace cheekie pantie and a lace overlay push up bra.

Jax looked at her. "Rory," he started to say.

She strode over to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Please just placate me for the evening and we can have whatever serious talk we need to have tomorrow."

Jax thought for a moment and nodded. She kept unbuttoning his shirt and he pushed her bra strap off her shoulder and leaned down and kissed it.

She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and started kissing his chest. She began unbuckling his pants and he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. When he tweaked her nipple she pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard. She shoved his pants down and took his cock in her hands. She stroked it while she moved him to the bed.

She pushed him down and climbed on his lap, straddling his hard cock and kissing down his chest. She stroked his cock and licked the head as she cupped his balls. He ran his fingers through her hair, holding the sides of her head. Rory took his cock in her mouth, running her tongue over the head on each stroke.

Jax pulled her up, letting her kiss up his chest as she stood. He spun her around, pushing her into the door as he lifted her hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he sucked on her collarbone. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, kissing his lips roughly.

Jax spun around and carried her to the bed. He dropped her and reached to pull her panties off. Rory turned over and got on her knees. She moaned as Jax sunk his cock into her pussy. She turned her head to kiss him as he began to push into her over and over. He flipped her over and kissed her as he stroked in and out of her. He reached between them and tweaked her clit as they moved toward orgasm.

"Jax, oh," Rory called as the feeling of warmth rushed over her body, causing her pussy to spasm over Jax's cock.

"Rory," Jax moaned as he emptied himself into her.

Jax fell to the side of her, pulling her close. "Fuck," he moaned. "Angry sex with you is amazing."

"Don't make a habit of making me angry," Rory sighed, leaning up on her elbows.

She got up and pulled on a fresh thong, a pair of jeans, a balconette bra and a tank top. She slipped on a pair of boots and turned to find Jax watching.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jax asked.

"Come on, I want to go drink and dance."

Jax got up and slipped on some jeans, a tshirt and his cut. "Alright, let's go," he said tossing her a joint and lighter. Rory put the joint between her lips and inhaled as she lit the joint, enjoying the raspy feeling of the smoke hitting her throat.

She tried to pass the joint to Jax. "Its all yours, babe," he said laughing, leading her out of the room. He draped his arm over her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his waist as she inhaled again.

"Prospect," Jax said. "Tequila shots for Rory."

"Woooo!" Rory cheered as she jumped up on the stool next to Jax. "How about body shots, Jax?"

"Relax, babe," he said kissing her neck. "Drink, dance, body shots later."

Rory took three shots quickly. "Trina!" she called excitedly as Trina and Tristan entered the clubhouse.

She jumped down and jogged over to Trina and pulled her over to the bar. "Tequila shots for Trina?" she said with a smile.

The prospect poured some shots for both girls again.

"Let's dance!" Rory said after they took their shots. She pulled Trina out into the clubhouse and started dancing with her.

"Dinner go well?" Trina called as they danced close against each other.

Rory threw her head back and laughed. "Amazing, Trina, it went so swimmingly well that I am drunk, high and thoroughly satisfied."

Rory and Trina danced until Tristan and Jax broke in and pulled them close.

"Body shots?" Rory asked again.

Jax raised his eyebrows at Tristan. Tristan smiled and Trina nodded.

Rory and Trina ran over to the bar and jumped up on it. The prospect lined up the body shot ingredients on the bar. Rory and Trina put the tequila shots between their breasts and the lime in their mouth. The girls tilted their necks as Jax and Tristan leaned forward and licked their necks, poured salt on and licked again. They dipped their heads to grab the shot glasses with their mouths and sucked the tequila down. They each reached forward and took the lime from the girls and earned a cheer from the clubhouse.

The girls took several more shots and Rory's brain got fuzzy. But she felt completely safe because Jax was with her.

Jax & Rory

When the sun began peeking in the window, Jax began kissing a light trail across Rory's back. "Rory, we need to talk."

Rory rolled over and smiled. Jax smiled. "You seem better this morning."

"I'm looking forward to my ride."

"After we have this conversation."

"Is this about the fight I had with my grandparents?" Rory asked. When Jax shook his head, Rory sat up, pulling the sheet with her. "Ok, go."

Jax turned to face her and brushed some hair out of her face. "I want us to get a house. I want you to have your own space and I want some privacy so the other guys won't hear how terrific I make you feel." Jax smirked and Rory blushed. "But you should know that my ex-wife is pregnant with my child."

"Jax, I suck," Rory said reaching forward. "In all of the commotion, I forgot about Wendy's visit."

"I did too until you fell asleep last night, then the day started sinking in."

Rory stroked his cheek and waited for Jax to speak.

"So, when you make the decision today to stay with me or not, know that I will have a child in a few months."

Rory looked down at her hands. Was she ready for this? A home, a child, a boyfriend? Before with Logan, she wasn't ready, but her heart was screaming at her to stay and make a life with Jax. It would be full of love, passion and excitement. "So we need a three bedroom house? One mom can have a room in until Alina is ready to go home?"

"I was thinking five in case she decides to stay," Jax smiled.

Rory smiled. "I should get busy," Rory said before climbing out of bed. She turned abruptly. "But I refuse to start setting up our life together until I have breakfast, coffee and that ride."

Jax and Rory

Rory skipped into the shop and poured herself some coffee.

"Morning Love," Chibs called from a nearby bay.

"Morning Chibs," Rory said before closing her eyes and savoring a sip of coffee.

"We didn't expect to see you so early," Chibs mused.

"Or chipper," Juice commented.

"Its a beautiful day, boys," Rory said as Jax came up behind her.

"I'm taking you for breakfast, why do you have coffee already?"

"I could smell it, I couldn't resist."

"Get on the damn bike," Jax said with a smile.

Rory gulped the last of her coffee and strode toward the bike, giving Jax a naughty sway of her hips.

Jax groaned and started following.

Chibs gave a hearty laugh. "You have a firecracker there, Jackie Boy."

Rory had her helmet and sunglasses on by the time Jax got there. He climbed on the bike and Rory climbed on behind him. She pressed her body against Jax and wrapped her legs around his as he started the bike.

She put her hands on his stomach as he started to pull away and she enjoyed the feeling of the bike vibrating beneath her and the wind blowing in her hair. She laid her face on his back.

Jax kept reaching down to rub Rory's thigh. Rory responded by running her nails up and down his stomach. She enjoyed the smell of him. Leather, grease, weed. Jax stopped at the coffee shop and they had muffins and coffee for breakfast before heading out into the country.

When they pulled up to the lake, Rory climbed off before Jax and walked down to the water. Jax spread the blanket he had brought and set the backpack on it. Then he walked up behind Rory and put his arms around her waist and lowered his chin to her shoulder.

"Its so pretty here," Rory whispered. "Thanks for bringing me."

Jax placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. "I brought us a couple of books, I thought it would be nice to read by the lake."

Rory turned and smiled at him before walking over to the blanket. She knelt down on the blanket and started sifting through the backpack.

"I see you brought something to enhance the experience," Rory said holding up a joint.

Jax tossed her a lighter and Rory lit it up. She inhaled slowly and passed it to Jax. As he inhaled slowly, Rory exhaled. She smiled and leaned back on the blanket, propping herself up on her elbows. They continued to pass the weed back and forth for a few minutes.

Rory rolled over and picked up a book that Jax had brought for her. She opened to the first page and began reading. Jax laid back and opened his book, but was distracted by Rory's intense concentration. He watched her for an hour, twirling a piece of her hair, biting her bottom lip, sighing as she read.

"How much longer are you going to lay there staring at me?" Rory asked without looking up from her book.

"A few more minutes," Jax said.

"A few more minutes?"

"We have to go soon."

Rory closed her book and got up on her hands and knees and crawled over to him and crawled on top of him. Straddling him, she leaned down and kissed him.

"So this is how you want to spend our last few minutes?" Jax asked.

"Making out with you, yes," Rory said between kisses on his neck.

Jax gripped her hips and rolled them over so he was on top.

He kissed her slowly, his tongue tracing her lips before touching hers. His hand tangled in her hair as hers slipped under his shirt. She pressed herself against him and gasped as he began kissing down her chest.

Just as his hand began caressing her breast, his cell phone rang. Jax and Rory groaned simultaneously as Jax rolled off of her to answer the phone.

"Yeah," Jax answered breathily.

"Where the hell are you two?" Gemma bellowed.

"Ma, Jesus Christ, what?"

"Rory's family is here at the hospital wondering where she is."

"Rory isn't ready to see her family, Ma."

"Lorelei wants to see Rory," Gemma tried to con Jax.

"Lorelei will, when the rest of them leave for the day," Jax said before hanging up the phone. He looked at Rory. "Baby, I know that what your grandfather said was unforgivable, but your grandmother and father deserve a chance to talk to you."

Rory sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, much like she did that day that Jax picked her up from the gas station.

"I will speak to my father," Rory finally submitted. "At the clubhouse, this afternoon after the realtor you called this morning shows me a couple of places."

Rory and Jax

Rory sat in the garage office talking to Juice about what she needed in a laptop when Christopher, Gemma and Clay walked in followed by Jax.

Rory stood and reached for Jax's hand. "What's going on?"

"Everyone has agreed to listen to what we have to say and use indoor voices," Jax told her.

Jax sat down on her chair and pulled her down on his lap.

Everyone else took a seat around them. Rory looked at Jax and put one hand at the nape of his neck. Jax raised his eyebrows at her.

Rory took a deep breath. "This past few weeks has been absolutely crazy. I have been frightened for my life several times. I made up with Mom. I threw out my life plan. I fell in love with this amazing man who has saved my life, in more ways than one. I never felt like this. I tried to feel like this with Logan, but..." Rory broke off and looked at Jax, who looked up at her expectantly. "I felt like I was exactly where I am supposed to be the minute I got on the back of his Harley. Dad, you know I have commitment issues, but I can't explain it. He kissed me the first time, and within hours, I felt like he was the one. I had no issues committing myself to him. I love him, Dad. I can build my life out here with him."

Jax patted her thigh and smiled at her. "I love you, Rory, I haven't said that enough yet. Fuck, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. I don't know what I would do if you left. I might have to go with you," Jax laughed.

Gemma started to protest.

"Ma, stop," Jax said. "Rory went out looking for a house for us today. And a bit more news. My ex-wife is pregnant with my child. She is seven months along."

"Rory are you sure you want a house and a baby?" Christopher asked. "You were with Logan for years and..."

"Logan wasn't the right man for me Dad, I wasn't ready to settle down because I hadn't found Jax yet," Rory said, smiling at Jax.

Gemma stood up and left.

Clay sat there shaking his head. He stood and clapped Jax's back and kissed Rory's forehead. "Welcome to Charming," he said before walking out of the office.

Christopher put his elbows on his knees and rubbed his temples.

"Dad?"

"Ror, as much as I'm trying, I can't quite understand your choices." At that Rory's shoulders sagged. "But Jax, you seem to be a good man, I know your family, I know your story. You have a good head on your shoulders. You seem to have a life together here. Just don't break her heart." Christopher stood up.

Rory stood up too and hugged her father. Jax stood behind Rory and shook Christopher's hand when they stopped hugging.

"Thank you, Chris, I won't break her heart."

Jax and Rory

"Luke's," Rory heard Luke answer.

"Luke, its Rory."

"Rory, hi, hang on."

Rory heard the diner noise and then it got quiet. "Rory?"

"Hey Luke."

"How is Lorelei?"

"She will be out of the hospital day after tomorrow, but Alina will have to stay for up to two months."

"How are you?"

"I'm feeling good," Rory said looking down on the Teller-Morrow lot from the roof of the clubhouse.

"You are in California?"

"Yes, Charming," Rory said, looking down. "Luke, I'm sorry about Jess, I should have told you when it started, but I couldn't."

"Rory," Luke started.

"No, Luke, I'm sorry,"

"Thanks," Luke said. "But there is nothing to be sorry for. Now what is this I hear about your plans?"

Rory smiled and watched as Jax worked on a car in a bay at Teller-Morrow. "I met a man, I fell in love and I actually made a commitment that doesn't make me crazy."

Rory listened as he took a few deep breaths. "Are you sure about this Rory?"

She smiled into the phone. "Yes, Luke, Nothing has ever felt so perfect."


End file.
